Ahora que voy a perderte
by temariskater
Summary: Mi primer fic largo:Hay shikatema,nejiten sasusaku... Un poco de todo   Qué pasa cuando tu destino quedará sellado por un papel, perderás tu libertad...Antes de firmar...¿Qué es lo que de verdad siente Temari?¿Y Neji?Summary horrible pero leanlo plis
1. Capítulo 1: Cómo perdió su libertad

_Bueno, hola a todos los que hayáis decidido echarle un vistazo a este fic. Como veis, no es como mis otras historias, sino que va a ser más largo. _

_ Ya sabéis: copyright de personajes y todo eso a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues... mía XP_

_ Sin nada más que decir... Espero que os guste_

_ TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 1: Cómo perdió la libertad.**

"No puede ser, no puede ser... ¿Por qué demonios siempre es él mi guía en Konoha?, pensaba Temari, mientras caminaba a su lado.

_ Y... ¿Qué tal el viaje?_ preguntó para romper el hielo.

Desde que había llegado, Temari no había hecho más que un leve gesto de saludo y entre Shikamaru y ella había crecido rápidamente la tensión a cada paso que daban.

_ Largo.

Shikamaru no entendía lo que le pasaba, y eso que tenía un coeficiente intelectual de más de doscientos.

Por lo general, Temari llegaba, le saludaba con un "Hola, vago", decía algún comentario sobre lo pesado que era llegar a Konoha y ver siempre a la misma persona esperándola, se reía y le cargaba con su maleta.

En cambio, hoy, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera había sonreído y llevaba ella misma su maleta.

_ Me sorprendió que fueras a venir. Ya los exámenes han terminado.

_ Motivos personales.

_ Ah... Claro.

No le agradaba ser tan brusca con él, pero esa unión entre ambos, ese lazo por el que llevaban unidos mentalmente atado a alguna esquina de sus almas, debía romperse. Lo mejor era olvidarle. Probablemente, sería de las últimas veces que estaría a un escaso metro de distancia de él.

_ ¿Te quedarás donde siempre?

_ No.

_ ¿Y dónde...?

_ Para ya. No tengo por qué contarte lo que voy a hacer. Es asunto mío.

Tras decir esto, dejó de mirar al frente como había hecho desde que llegó y viró su cara hacia la izquierda, intentando refugiarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la mirada de Shikamaru. Estaba segura de que había herido su orgullo.

Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, optó por lo fácil: huir.

_ Creo que podrás llegar sola. Descansa.

Se fue por una callejuela hacia la derecha. Temari sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas. Fue hasta el hotel más cercano. En realidad, no había hecho una reserva en Konoha, pero intentaría conseguir una habitación, por una vez, su posición social debería servirle.

Mientras, Shikamaru caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su casa. No entendía nada. Siempre se habían llevado bien, más que bien, ellos eran dos en uno; pero algo había cambiado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde aquel día en la pelea contra Tayuya, la necesitaba con él. Ella era como un pequeño haz de luz en medio de la noche más oscura y tormentosa. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que preguntarle qué pasaba.

Ya tumbada en la cama de su habitación nueva, se dedicaba a mirar por el balcón el tenue atardecer de Konoha. Era tan suave. El clima era tan especial allí. Empezaba a refrescar un poco antes de ocultarse el sol, sólo un poco antes.

Se fue por una callejuela hacia la derecha. Temari sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas. Fue hasta el hotel más cercano. En realidad, no había hecho una reserva en Konoha, pero intentaría conseguir una habitación, por una vez, su posición social debería servirle.

Mientras, Shikamaru caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su casa. No entendía nada. Siempre se habían llevado bien, más que bien, ellos eran dos en uno; pero algo había cambiado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde aquel día en la pelea contra Tayuya, la necesitaba con él. Ella era como un pequeño haz de luz en medio de la noche más oscura y tormentosa. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que preguntarle qué pasaba.

Ya tumbada en la cama de su habitación nueva, se dedicaba a mirar por el balcón el tenue atardecer de Konoha. Era tan suave. El clima era tan especial allí. Empezaba a refrescar un poco antes de ocultarse el sol, sólo un poco antes. La habitación empezaba a tornarse algo más oscura. Aunque desearía quedarse así, tumbada para siempre, sabe que no puede. Lentamente se levanta. Se coloca sobre su piel sedosa un vestido largo hasta el suelo, ceñido a su pecho, donde cae libremente desde allí, de manga de tres cuartos de color morado, bajo su pecho posiciona un obi blanco y por último sus pies se adaptan a unos tacones cerrados con un tacón fino de unos siete centímetros de color blanco. Con un suspiro de resignación cepilla su pelo, para a continuación, hacerse su peinado de siempre con unos coleteros blancos.

Se sienta mirándose al espejo, esperando a que la manden a buscar. Esa sensación que trae a cuestas desde hace días la persigue esta vez con más fiereza. La sensación de que no es ella, de que su cuerpo no sigue ni a su corazón ni a su cabeza. Su cuerpo se limita a vagar apesadumbrado, aunque con ese toque de majestuosidad que siempre lo recorre.

Llaman a la puerta. Temari abre y ve a un AMBU frente a ella, que inclina levemente la cabeza y la invita a salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el restaurante donde antiguamente se reunía el equipo diez de Konoha al completo, ahora están ellos, sin Asuma, y algunos amigos. Habían quedado en ir a comer juntos como nunca lo hacían.

Shikamaru observaba a sus amigos. Choji devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ino estaba hablando con Kiba, que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al igual que ella. Shino y Sai hablaban de bichos, eran un par de raros. Lee bailaba animadamente con Tenten que estaba algo pensativa. Naruto se lamentaba por no tener ramen ahí, y no haber ido al Ichiraku. Sakura leía tranquilamente un libro al lado del chico Nara. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, Naruto no supo hacer otra cosa más que abrir la boca:

_ Sakura-chan.

_ Qué quieres ahora Naruto.

_ ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan y Neji?

_ Pues... Por lo que sé, tenían algo importante de su clan y pues no han podido venir.

_ Por cierto _ intervino Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas_. ¿Hoy no venía alguien de Suna?

_ Cierto _ sonrió Tenten _. Shikamaru, ¿dónde está Temari-chan?

A pesar de haber luchado y de la soberbia de Temari, ambas eran muy amigas. Tenten tenía la esperanza de verla aunque fueran cinco minutos cada vez que venía para contarse poco a poco algún detalle que sólo ellas sabrían.

_ Supongo que en su hotel _ respondió el Nara sin ganas.

_ Bueno... Mañana la veré.

Poco a poco iban comiendo, cada cual en sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión Hyuuga, una chica de cabello lacio, largo, de un negro azulado tomaba asiento en uno de los salones de la mansión junto a su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi. Cierto era que su padre la había encomendado a Kurenai, ahora con unos meses de embarazo, pero según él seguía siendo su hija, y por consecuencia, una Hyuuga, y no dejaría que descuidara sus obligaciones como tal.

La chica alisó con los dedos un mechón de su cabello y miró de reojo a su primo. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero no quién era ella. De repente las miradas del salón se dirigieron a la escalera, donde Hiashi Hyuuga, anunciaba la llegada de una joven. Se apartó un poco, dejando que la vieran. Cabizbaja, la chica avanzó dos pasos, situándose al lado del líder del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata la reconoció enseguida. Esas coletas las reconocería hasta a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. De repente, se percató de lo que pasaba cuando Neji le dirigió una mirada de "es como tiene que ser, como tu padre lo ordena".

El joven Hyuuga, ataviado con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata marrón se acercó a la rubia, al lado de Hiashi.

_ Ella es la futura miembro del clan Hyuuga, Subaku no Temari.

Entonces Hiashi le dio una caja de terciopelo rojo a su sobrino, que la abrió y la depositó ante la mirada de la chica, que se giró hacia él. Neji simplemente se limitó a coger su mano, preguntándole si quería eso con la mirada. La mirada de Temari le sentenciaba que sólo lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo, pero asintió. Entonces, Neji deslizó por su anular de la mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso y rozó apenas su mano con los labios. Ella en cuanto pudo desprendió su mano de la de él.

El líder Hyuuga dirigió la cena con un discurso, tras el cual invitó a la comida a los comensales. Temari no podía comer. Su plato no lo había siquiera rozado, cuando notó una mirada sobre ella. Por fin, se atrevió a mirar a su amiga Hinata al lado del que ahora era su... ¿Prometido? Sí, eso era.

_ ¿Temari-sama?

_ ¿Sí? _ respondió cordialmente a Hiashi Hyuuga.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien? No ha comido nada.

_ Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Simplemente, excúseme. Necesito tomar el aire.

_ Por supuesto.

Temari se levantó y salió rápidamente al jardín delantero de la mansión Hyuuga. Se sentó en un banco y miró hacia la luna, que empezaba a ser cubierta por las nubes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había transcurrido bien. Todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas casas y ya estarían dormidos. Todos menos él, y eso sí que era un hecho extraño. Recostado en la hierba del jardín de la mansión de los Nara, Shikamaru miraba sin mirar hacia el cielo. Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como un presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¿Temari?

_ Hinata...

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pero... ¿mi primo Neji?

_ Es largo de contar...

_ Soy toda oídos _ sonrió la chica colocándose el vestido antes de tomar asiento junto a la rubia de Suna.

_ Verás... Hace unas semanas... Gaara me llamó a su despacho, dijo que lo que iba a decirme no me agradaría, pero que creía que sería bueno para mí. Me dijo que había estado carteándose con Hiashi Hyuuga y habían acordado un matrimonio, para hacer que las familias Subaku no y Hyuuga, así como las alianzas entre Konoha y Suna, estuvieran unidas de forma más estable que unos papeles firmados. La Hokage había dado el beneplácito a la idea y es más, incentivó las ideas de mi hermano. Le aconsejó que eligiera bien. Y es ahí donde entro yo. Gaara me dijo que no había nadie de más confianza para él que yo, quitando de la cuenta, por supuesto, a Matsuri, su "novia", por decirlo así. Lo pillé al vuelo. Quería que yo fuera la que se casara. Me quedé de piedra. Aún así, Gaara me dijo que era algo así como un favor eterno por Konoha, Suna, los Hyuuga y él, por descontado. No tuve más remedio que acceder. Poco a poco Gaara me fue desvelando cosas, hasta que me dio el nombre de mi futuro marido. Ahí le dije que no lo haría, pero me dijo que no podía hacer nada y que era lo mejor para todos, de nuevo. Así que vine aquí, tal y como acordó con tu padre, para la pedida.

_ Cielos... Jamás pensé que Gaara-san llegara a hacer algo así... ¿C-Cómo te sientes? ¿Seguro que estás bien, Temari-chan?

_ Sí... Es sólo que... Me estoy haciendo a la idea de perder mi libertad.

_ Tan fuerte es tu deseo de ser la mejor de tu villa que... Aceptas sacrificarte a una vida al lado de alguien a quién no amas por hacer que todo vaya bien?

_ Hay gente que ha hecho sacrificios peores... Debemos volver... Al menos, sé que dentro de todos estos desconocidos... Te tengo a ti...

_ Sí...

Hinata la miró con tristeza. No es que saltara a la vista que estaba sufriendo, pero algo le decía que el alma de Temari así como su corazón estaban intentando no desmoronarse en ese momento.

Después de la cena y la larga noche, ya de madrugada, Temari se despidió de la familia Hyuuga y marchó al hotel. Se tiró sobre la cama quitándose los zapatos. A la luz de la luna comprobó el anillo que le quemaba. Lo había encargado ella con una extraña gema blanquecina que habían mandado a Suna para hacer una alianza de compromiso. La alianza era de oro de unos cinco milímetros de ancho y encima descansaba la piedra, en forma de círculo que ella había mandado a rodear con un borde ínfimo en espiral, también de oro.

De repente notó el silbido del viento e inmediatamente lanzó un kunai, que cayó a los pies de un AMBU.

_ Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia, para una misión de urgencia.

_ Me cambio y voy.

_ No hay tiempo, Tsunade-sama ha sido muy clara con el "ya".

_Voy.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún review? _

_ Os daré una pequeña aclaración, es tonta, pero sólo quería rellenar un poco de espacio al final ;) _

_Cuando pongo esto: _*_*_* (etc.) significa que empieza o que se acaba la historia._

_Y cuando pongo esto: .-.-.-.-.-.- (etc.) significa que cambia de escena._

_ Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo_

_BESOS, TEMARISKATER _


	2. Capítulo 2: Cómo la noche concede el per

_Ya sé, ya sé, dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo pronto y nada, he tardado demasiado, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Y me diréis, pero es que es verano, estás de vacaciones, cómo que no tienes tiempo. Pero es que tengo más cosas que hacer je, je, je. Sin más, os dejo el segundo capítulo. _

_ Espero que os guste, TEMARISKATER _

**Capítulo 2: Cómo la noche concede el perdón a las almas más solitarias.**

Al llegar delante de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, Temari se había puesto unos guantes. Antes de que el AMBU la volviera a llamar para que saliera de una vez, había cogido unos guantes negros con las muñecas blancas. Todo menos recordar que en cuestión de días su vida estaría enlazada a la de Neji Hyuuga para siempre.

El AMBU se marchó dándole una reverencia. Temari llamó despacio, notando como el murmullo que había en el despacho cesaba.

_ ¡Adelante!_ oyó el grito de la Hokage.

Temari abrió, como siempre decidida, aunque la ira que le provocaba esa mujer desde que se enteró de que había dado el permiso para el compromiso era considerable.

_ Tsunade-sama_ dijo Temari masticando cada sílaba.

_ Temari. Como verás esto es importante. Es una misión, que todavía pende de clasificación...

Temari había visto a todos los que se encontraban allí: Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji y... Shikamaru. El remordimiento empezó a hacer mella en la embajadora de Suna.

_ Hemos descubierto, un hábito nocturno de... Sasuke Uchiha _ Tsunade clavó los ojos en ella.

_ ¿Hábito nocturno?

Las miradas se posaron en ella... Ahora que lo pensaban, habían tres personas en esa sala con exceso de formalidad en su vestuario: Neji, Hinata y Temari.

_ Va todas las noches al mismo club. Es un poco estúpido por su parte dejarse delatar así. Pensamos que puede ser una trampa para alguien, o incluso para nosotros. Pero el deber de la villa es traerlo de vuelta.

_ Hai... Pero, yo... Con todos mis respetos, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué pinto yo ahí?_ preguntó Temari.

_ Resulta, que el nombrado club... Bueno, está en tu ámbito social, por decirlo así... Es el Sunato...

Temari había pasado considerables noches allí. La música la alejaba un poco de sus obligaciones, a las que tenía que volver al día siguiente.

_ Cierto que lo conozco, pero...

_ No hay peros. El Uchiha no se dejará atrapar así y porque sí. Por eso quiero enviar a los que estáis aquí a buscarle. Con sinceridad, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que tiene pensado. Konoha estará en una situación aún peor si dejamos que campe a sus anchas sin saber exactamente lo que pretende.

_ Haré lo que me ordene... Pero... ¿Me permite una pregunta más?_ Temari realmente estaba algo alterada por esa situación.

_ Estamos hoy rebeldes, ¿no?_ murmuró Tsunade con una especie de aura asesina _. Pero, pregunta.

_ ¿Por qué Sakura no está aquí?_ preguntó la rubia decidida, con mirada desafiante.

_ Sakura irá, quédate tranquila. Tiene que superarlo, y para eso... No hay nada mejor que una dosis de realidad. Pero no soy yo la que le dirá la noticia... En este momento Kakashi la estará trayendo aquí para que yo os dé a todos el visto bueno y en una hora os marcharéis. Tú les guiarás, Temari. Creo que el sitio es conocido lo suficiente para ti.

_ Hai...

_ Serán dos días de viaje, está a medio camino de Suna... Coged lo necesario en esta hora y os marcharéis.

Entonces Kakashi entró sin llamar con una pelirrosa de mirada fiera detrás.

_ Tsunade-sama, estoy lista.

_ Bien, podéis iros todos a prepararos... Gracias, Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió y se esfumó. Todos salieron a la calle. Sakura iba al lado de Sai, Naruto e Hinata que iba de la mano del rubio con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_ A mí también me ha sorprendido, Sakura-chan... Demo... ¡Ya verás como conseguimos traer al teme de vuelta, ''ttebayoo!

_ Naruto..._ musitó Sakura apenada, de que no supiera que ella ya... Había "decidido" que no quería que el pelinegro volviera.

Tenten y Kiba conversaban animadamente, mientras Ino y Shikamaru iban a su lado, tratando de que no levantaran tanto la voz con su típica euforia.

Akamaru iba junto a Temari y Neji, que ni se miraban.

_ Creo... _ empezó Neji_, que se lo diremos cuando tú estés preparada...

El chico miraba la mano enguantada izquierda de Temari.

_ Esto... Yo estoy preparada... Pero... No es el momento ni el lugar.

_ Temari-chan... Yo sé que tú no quieres esto. Yo... Prometo ser bueno contigo _ dijo el Hyuuga mirando al frente _. Sé que no soy con quien tú querrías estar... Pero... No te forzaré a nada que no quieras, respetaré tus decisiones... Lo tengo asumido: sólo es un papel firmado.

_ No lo había visto desde ese punto... El problema de mi cabeza no es ese, Neji-san...

_ Sólo Neji, por favor.

_ De acuerdo... Neji... El problema es mi libertad y lo que dejo detrás. Ni siquiera nos conocemos... Pero, intentaré hacerlo lo más llevadero posible... Aunque firmemos el papel, podemos ser amigos... ¿Nee?

_ Hai, tienes razón...

Neji pensaba también en lo que perdía... Que no era nada. Simplemente, de cuando en cuando, debería tener eventos en los que iría con ella... Y ciertamente, podrían ser amigos que han tenido que firmar un papel. A simple vista, Temari de por sí no es que fuera de estas chicas que parlotean sin cesar, ni de las que se pasan el día mirando al espejo... Pero era, en parte, como el... En ese momento, Temari era una compañía silenciosa. Hablando de parloteando sin cesar... Oyó a Tenten hablando con Ino. Neji no le daba mucha importancia a lo lógico que se le hacía estar al lado de la chica de los dos moños. Era algo así como... Natural. Desde que los juntaron en la academia junto a Lee y Gai-sensei había sido así. Ella alegre y feliz y él... Bueno él, una compañía silenciosa.

Akamaru se marchó con Kiba y Temari cayó en la cuenta de que también tendrían que prepararse. Dos días. Serían quizá sus dos últimos días de libertad casi absoluta. Tenía pensado evitar lo máximo posible a Shikamaru. Pero, algo le decía que no estaba bien, que le debía una explicación... Qué mejor explicación que: no podré seguir hablando contigo nunca más porque me tendré que ocupar el resto de mi vida de ser una dama de sociedad, que por qué dices Shikamaru, porque me voy a casar con uno de tus amigos de toda la vida con una elevada posición en Konoha. Sonaba a bazofia... Y lo era. Paró en seco. Esta misión era la última con él a su lado, lo sabía.

_ ¡Chicos!_ los llamó_. El camino será largo, necesitáis coger lo que vayáis a usar... En media hora en la puerta. Ah, y el club no es un sitio en el que podáis entrar con ropa shinobi. Avisados estáis.

Todos se dispersaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari en su habitación de hotel tenía lo que necesitaba para el viaje. Rápidamente se quitó el vestido, el obi y los zapatos, dejándolos en un rincón. Se puso su ropa de siempre, la que había llevado esta última temporada. Había entendido que ya no era una adolescente que iba por ahí contoneándose enseñando quizá más piel de la que debería, aunque le gustaba ese toque picante, que quisiera o no, siempre terminaba adueñando su look. Con un bufido de sálvame, gracias a Kami-sama que llevo guantes y esta bomba de relojería no se ve; salió del hotel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban ya en la puerta, menos la kunoichi de la arena que lideraría el camino. A saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Eso se preguntaba Shikamaru. Estaba que no había quien le dijera nada. Desde que llegó Temari a la aldea, era como si su mente viajara directamente donde estaba ella. Cosa extraña. Porque hasta que no le dijeron que iba a venir y que la volvería a guiar apenas se había acordado de ella... ¿Cuántas veces la habría nombrado? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado matar a alguien con tal de ver su sonrisa? Un millón era poco. Shikamaru suspiró inconscientemente con resignación. Seguro que ella jamás se acordaba de él, ni le extrañaba... Y tampoco sabía por qué le importaba a él. Era una tontería. Qué problemático era todo...

_ Perdón por el retraso _ se disculpó Temari nada más aparecer _. Ya podemos irnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron dos horas caminando. Temari les había obligado. En realidad si hacían el camino saltando de árbol en árbol, tardarían la mitad, tal y como Neji e Hinata dijeron. Pero ella quería que el tiempo fuese eterno. Porque con la simple presencia cerca del chico Nara, ella ya se sentía bien. Y eso desaparecería al terminar la misión. Por lo tanto, por puro egoísmo, haría que la misión se extendiera lo máximo posible.

De todas formas, ahora que lo pensaba... Ese olor... El de Shikamaru... En Suna no estaba... Pero nadie más de su "entorno" lo tenía. A ella le gustaba... Le recordaba a la vez en la que la llevó al bosque de su clan.

FLASHBACK

_ ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el mayor vago de Konoha?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Llevamos más de un kilómetro caminado y no has bufado, ni suspirado, ni dicho "Mendokusai"; vamos, es imposible, científicamente imposible.

_ Ya casi llegamos, problemática.

_ Hai...

Temari estaba boquiabierta. Era un precioso prado, lleno de verde, con algunos ciervos tumbados en la hierba. Uno se acercó a Shikamaru y mordió su pantalón, jalándoselo con suavidad. El chico acaricio al ciervo y este se marchó.

_ Este es el bosque de mi familia... Se respira paz aquí, ¿no crees?

Shikamaru se había tumbado en la hierba y ya había cerrado los ojos. Temari se sentó, como siempre con su separación habitual. El olor a hierbabuena se le metía en las fosas nasales y le escocía. El polen estaba por todas partes. Gracias a Kami-sama no era alérgica, pero se le antojaba molesto, al estar acostumbrada a la sequía de Suna. La humedad de un bosque de Konoha no era una buena opción y...

_ ¡Achís!

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un pañuelo en la cara con las iniciales NS grabadas en verde oscuro en una esquina.

_ Quién iba a decir que la mujer más problemática del mundo tuviera una nariz tan delicada _ se mofó el pelinegro todavía con los ojos cerrados.

La chica tomó bruscamente el pañuelo de la mano del chico y limpió su nariz.

_ Te lo puedes quedar. No quiero ir por ahí sabiendo que tus... "moquitos" van en mi bolsillo.

_ Tampoco te lo pensaba devolver.

Shikamaru abrió un ojo en busca de una explicación.

_ Es decir _ Temari intentó aparentar ser imperturbable _, lo hubiera lavado, y luego te lo hubiera devuelto. Porque seguro que siendo tan vago como eres no lo lavarías si te lo devolviera así.

Shikamaru volvió a cerrar su ojo. Temari miró el pañuelo que ahora reposaba doblado sobre su muslo. De repente un brillo llamó su atención. Del bolsillo del Nara salía un pequeño dije. A la kunoichi le ganó la curiosidad y lo rozó con los dedos. Sin saber cómo, Shikamaru se había sentado y había sacado un manojo de llaves. El chico separó las llaves y le mostró a Temari un collar con una cadena muy fina de oro. Al final se encontraba el dije azul oscuro que la chica había rozado, el símbolo del clan Nara.

_ Se lo regaló mi padre a mi madre. En vez de ser normal y comprarle un anillo para comprometerse, le regaló este collar. Ella me lo dio... Según ella debería regalárselo a la que elija para que se case conmigo... Mendokusai...

_ Es bonito.

_ Ajá...

Shikamaru guardó el manojo de llaves en el bolsillo y se volvió a recostar. Temari mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Había imaginado cómo colgaría ese dije en su cuello y una pequeña nube sonrosada se había formado bajo sus ojos.

FLASHBACK ENDS

_ Temari-chan...

_ Dime, Hinata.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

_ ¿Ahora?

_ Pensé... Etto... Que intentarías no... cas... casss...

_ ¿Casarme? Tu primo es una buena persona... Y bien sabrás que hago esto porque tengo que hacerlo. Aún así no voy a hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Soy una ninja de élite de la Arena. Hermana del Kazekage. Princesa de Suna. Tengo claras mis... obligaciones.

_ Demo... Casarse no debería ser una obligación.

_ Tú lo has dicho. "No debería", pero para mí _ la chica suspiró antes de seguir_, lo es.

Con la realidad aplastante del cielo nocturno, todos se pararon a descansar por unos minutos. Algunos habían vuelto de una misión para meterse en otra, y estaban muy cansados. A Temari le daba algo de pena... Y decidió que dormirían unas horas ahí a lo que todos la miraron con agradecimiento silencioso.

Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, Shikamaru no podía hacerlo... Y eso era como que nevara en verano. Tenía que hablar con ella pero ya. Quería dormir y no podía. Le estaba recarcomiendo en la cabeza el no saber qué había pasado para que reaccionara así.

Se levantó y se acercó hacia donde dormía Temari. La chica se había tumbado al lado de un árbol frondoso, sobre su mochila, haciendo de almohada. El fleco estaba revuelto y los mechones se esparcían sobre la frente, y alguno por sus párpados cerrados. Tenía los labios levemente separados y su respiración era muy suave.

Shikamaru la llamó bajito un par de veces, al ver que no se despertaba, rozó su hombro y lo zarandeó un poco. Ella entreabrió los ojos, y al verlo tan cerca casi le da un ataque al corazón, pero decidió mostrarse firme, aunque se hiciera daño a sí misma al tratarle de esa forma.

_ ¡Ayyy! ¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo y...

_ No podía dormir...

_ ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? No es razón para que me despiertes a mí y...

_ Es que quería hablar contigo_ Shikamaru desvió la mirada.

_ Pues habla..._ la chica lo dijo, y notó como su voz se había quebrado al final, pero no le importó.

_ ¿Qué...?_ Shikamaru inspiró, en busca del valor que le faltaba _. ¿Qué te pasa?

_ ¿A mí? Nada.

_ Mujer, no digas que nada cuando se nota que te pasa algo.

_ Es que... Estaba cansada, y eso es todo.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos. Aunque no se dijeran nada, lo notaba en la mirada agua marina de la chica. Le pedía perdón con los ojos, aunque éstos tuvieran cierto aire melancólico que él no llegó a entender. Sabía que había algo más allá. Aún estando cansada, no podía ser que se comportara así, sin más. Temari se dio cuenta de que el Nara sabía que ella mentía y decidió que por hoy, sólo hoy, lo que haría estaría bien... Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

_ Shikamaru... Etto... ¿P-Podrías quedarte conmigo a dormir?

Shikamaru se sorprendió. No esperaba un arranque como ese. aún así asintió y se sentó apoyándose en el árbol. Temari se acercó un poco, y colocó su cabeza sobre los muslos de Shikamaru. Cerró los ojos, en busca de la acogida de Morfeo.

Shikamaru esperaba que por sí misma le contara lo que pasaba. Confiaba en que sería así. Nadie podría decir que no la había intentado presionar para que se lo contara, pero de repente, tuvo la impresión de que ella quería decírselo, pero que quizá no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por eso esperaría. Esperaría a que se lo contara. Qué más daba cuándo se lo dijera si mientras la podía tener así. Observó como su fleco se había echado hacia delante tapándole los párpados. Ella era una especie de ángel. Un ángel sarcástico, problemático, que desde que conoció le robaba el sueño... Y se había quedado con un trozo de su alma.

El chico cerró los ojos intentando que el momento durara para siempre, porque si no despertaba, ella seguiría dormida en su regazo.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún review? Gracias por leer e intentaré subir el tercer capítulo lo más pronto posible. _

_ Besos, TEMARISKATER _


	3. Capítulo 3: Cómo el alcohol hace que dig

_ Bueno, dos capítulos en dos días, me he esmerado je, je, je. _

_ Hay una pequeña parte de "song-fic" así que, sólo aclara que pertenece a sus respectivos dueños._

_ Como siempre, espero que os guste, TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 3: Cómo el alcohol hace que digas cosas que a lo mejor no querías y cómo una canción hace que roces tus sueños.**

Un poco más lejos de Temari y Shikamaru. Se encontraba una pelirrosa llorando en silencio. No quería ver a Sasuke otra vez. Le dolía, vaya que si le dolía. Saber que jamás sintió nada por ella, ni por Naruto, ni por Kakashi-sensei... Pero sobretodo, que ni siquiera se diera cuenta del daño que se hacía a sí mismo... Ella lo amaba... Claro que lo amaba... Pero lo negaba. No quería sufrir más... Sufría, pero sola. No quería que los demás se compadecieran de ella. En eso, entendía a Sasuke. A él tampoco le había gustado que se compadecieran de él por no tener familia. Porque simplemente por mucho que intentaran hacérselo más llevadero, ellos no iban a volver. Y ahora eso le pasaba a ella. Por mucho que los demás intentaran consolarla, Sasuke no iba a volver. Así siguió llorando en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten dormía al lado de Lee y Neji. Soñaba... Soñaba... Qué lindo sueño...

_Corrió hasta Neji, que tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Corrió hasta él y paró a unos centímetros de distancia. Él rozó con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos sucumbiendo ante el tacto del shinobi._

Neji la miraba dormir. A ella sobretodo, aunque de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada de asco a Lee que se movía en sueños y reía de forma pervertida mientras susurraba el nombre de algunas kunoichis de Konoha.

__ Yo... No sé qué pasó cuando te conocí pero... Y-Yo... Te amo..._

_ _ Lo sé..._ Entonces, la chica notó una leve presión en los labios. Pequeña, pero que le sabía a cielo..._

En el mundo real, Neji había apartado un poco el flequillo de Tenten con amor. Siempre le molestaba a la kunoichi, pero no se lo había quitado jamás. En los entrenamientos, al terminar, soplaba y lo levantaba un poco, y bufaba un "maldito fleco". Neji sonrió al recordar la última vez que vio que ella lo levantaba, hacía unos días al entrenar. A él le parecía gracioso... la manera en que caía su flequillo dándole un poco más de forma a la cara de la chica... Ella era como una niña... Adorable... Asquerosamente adorable. Él no le había dicho nunca que eso era gracioso, que la forma en la que levantaba el fleco hacía que cuando se acordaba soltara una ínfima risita y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces vio como los labios de Tenten se separaban y pronunciaba tímidamente:

_ Yo... No sé qué pasó cuando te conocí pero... Y-Yo... Te amo...

Neji se quedó helado. ¿A quién amaba la kunoichi? Quizá Lee... Pss, qué va... ¿Gai-sensei? Nah, imposible... Si no eran ellos, ¿quién era? Obviamente, él no podía ser porque jamás la había tratado de forma que pudiese llegar a que ella le amara. La protegía claro... Al principio fue porque la consideraba débil y falta de talento para ser ninja, pero luego... Fue por inercia. Tenten creció y su talento fue aumentando, o quizá se hizo notar más, y ya no era tan débil. Pero siempre la había considerado alguien a quien proteger, porque ella... Ella confiaba en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana, al abrir los ojos, Temari se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru sobre su rostro. Él apartó la vista rápidamente.

_ O-Ohayo, bu-buenos días _ articuló a una velocidad increíble el Nara.

_ Ohayo...Etto... Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

La chica estiró los brazos mientras se sentaba, desperezándose. Se levantó y así poco a poco los demás también se iban levantando. Naruto hizo el primer comentario del día que no fue otro que:

_ ¿Y por qué vais vosotros dos de la mano?

Todos se giraron a ver como Kiba e Ino tenían las manos juntas. Ella se sonrojó notablemente y Kiba apretó un poco la mano de la chica, para darle seguridad. Sai vio la escena. Por lo que le había dicho Sakura, Ino se había encaprichado con él. Supuso que al no dar signos de vida, Ino se había decantado por Kiba. Se alegraba de que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Quizá también algún día él tendría a alguien así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al atardecer divisaron el Sunato. Temari había decidido hacer la segunda parte del camino saltando, como Kami-sama mandaba. Después de pasar la noche junto al chico con ese olor que la mareaba, estaba tranquila, y había visto las cosas con un poco más de claridad. Era sólo un papel firmado que la alejaría de su mundo. Pero disfrutaría del tiempo que le quedaba y de sus amigos todo lo que pudiera. Decidió alejar el sentimiento de que ya no estaría jamás así y simplemente intentaba pasárselo bien. Reía como los demás ante las idioteces de Naruto. Miraba los pequeños gestos de cariño entre Kiba e Ino, o Naruto e Hinata. Y entonces se percató de que no había hablado con Sakura, ni con Tenten, ni con Ino. Había estado tan metida en lo que pasaría que no les había prestado la más mínima atención. Decidió ir a pasar el rato con la chica Haruno. Eran buenas amigas. Temari no estaba muy unida a ella, estaba más unida a Tenten e Hinata, pero sí confiaban entre ellas y contaban con la otra para cualquier cosa. Esperó hasta que la chica apareció.

_ Ohayo, Temari _ saludó cortésmente la pelirosa.

_ Ohayo, Sakura... Etto... ¿Cómo estás? No te he preguntado.

_ Lo mismo podría decir. Se te nota ausente _ la chica sonrió.

_ Bueno... Muchas cosas en la cabeza supongo... Pero tú...

_ Estoy bien. Sé que la Hokage quiere lo mejor para mí... Y lo mejor es que deje de... Bueno, nunca dejaré de tenerle cariño, pero ya no _ la voz le tembló_, ya no lo amo.

_ Sakura... ¿A quién quieres convencer? ¿A mí, que es con quien estás hablando, o a ti misma?

_ No lo sé.

A la pelirosa se le rayaron los ojos y empezó a buscar su ropa para el Sunato.

Pronto, todos estaban listos para entrar.

Los chicos llevaban vaqueros, All-Star o Vans, y una camiseta. Naruto llevaba la camiseta y las All Star naranjas, Sai azul oscuro, Kiba rojo, Shikamaru verde oscuro, Lee verde chillón y Neji gris.

Las chicas sí iban diferentes:

Ino llevaba una falda de tablas lila, un top de asillas gruesas de color blanco y unas manoletinas también lilas.

Hinata llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas y acampanadas de color azul turquesa, unos leggins hasta las rodillas de color blanco con encaje azul al final y unas manoletinas turquesas. Tenten llevaba un vestido de color miel con volantes hasta la mitad de los muslos, de manga corta con escote en forma de corazón. Al empezar los volantes, bajo su pecho, llevaba un lazo de unos siete centímetros de ancho y para terminar, unas manoletinas marrón chocolate como el lazo. Sakura se había decidido por unos shorts negros ajustados, una camisa de manga de tres cuartos de color rojo de botones que dejó abierta, sobre una camiseta estilo nadador blanca y unos tacones negros de siete centímetros con unos lazos rojos en las puntas. Había puesto un adorno en su pelo en forma de pétalo de cerezo de color blanco.

Temari llevaba unos shorts muy cortos de color negro, un top palabra de honor con escote balconet de color morado, una torerita que llevaba en las manos de color negro y unos tacones de infarto de catorce centímetros del color del top.

Los chicos se quedaron como bobos con las chicas. No era común verlas así. Sobretodo destacaban Sakura y la embajadora de la Arena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la puerta del Sunato, dos gorilas, porque no se les podía llamar de otra forma, custodiaban la puerta.

_ Ohayo, Subaku no-sama _ dijo el gorila de la derecha.

_ Ohayo, vienen conmigo Kotaro.

_ Pasen.

Entraron al club. Aunque sólo había empezado la noche, había mucho ambiente. La gente bailaba, bebía y hablaba amenamente.

_ La cosa es esta: en cuanto le veáis, informáis_ gritó Temari por encima de la música.

_ Hai _ respondieron los shinobis y kunoichis, activando los comunicadores camuflados de sus muñecas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata y Naruto se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista con sillón de piel y no despegaban la vista de la puerta, aunque eso sí, sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Ino y Kiba bailaban en la pista fingiendo bastante bien. Cuando notaban que se abría la puerta o que había movimiento en las sillas en exceso, miraban, con la esperanza de que fuera el Uchiha.

Shikamaru estaba en la barra con alcohol en las mano y el cigarro en los labios. Estaba deseando que apareciera el Uchiha de una maldita vez. ¿El porqué? Porque Temari bailaba animadamente en la pista rodeada de chicos que se la comían con los ojos.

Tenten, sin comerlo ni beberlo, estaba rodeada por tres chicos que la estaban empezando a acorralar en una esquina. No es que no se supiera defender, es que uno de ellos tenía un arma en la mano, y... Ella cerró los ojos. No quería saber lo que le harían. En un momento oyó varios golpes sordos contra el suelo. Cuando abrió se encontró con un Neji con el ceño fruncido que se limpiaba las manos después de haberles propinado una soberana paliza.

_ Gr-Gracias, Neji...

_ A ver si aprendes a defenderte, no siempre voy a estar ahí para sacarte las castañas del fuego_ dijo el Hyuuga cortante.

Neji se alejó de ella. Tampoco es que estuviera con ánimos de estar ahí, simplemente... No podía dejar de pensar en quién sería el chico misterioso de los sueños de Tenten.

Lee bailaba con una chica de pelo... no se sabía muy bien el color, porque tenía pequeños mechones repartidos a lo largo de su cabellera: naranjas, azules, verdes, rosados. Pero sus ojos eran de color gris, ese gris que no se sabe si es azul.

Sai se limitó a hablar con una chica algo tímida que se le había acercado. Llevaba un vestido de lolita gótica de color negro con detalles en rosa y su cabello era lacio, recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, de color oscuro con extensiones de color lila.

Sakura estaba en otra esquina de la barra, muy lejos del Nara y de los demás. No quería pensar y sencillamente se dedicaba a mirar su bebida alcohólica y darle vueltas a la sombrilla de la copa en la que estaba servida. De repente vio una marea de chicas cerca de alguien un taburete cercano. Por Kami, no tenían respeto hacia sí mismas. Recordó el tiempo en el que ella era así. Desechó esa idea. Nunca jamás se rebajaría por nadie, y menos por Sasuke Uchiha.

De repente, vio como las chicas eran apartadas a un lado, pero volvió a su bebida y sorbió. Asco de vida que me ha tocado... Pensaba.

Volvió a alzar la vista y le vio. Con unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y camisa de vestir azul oscuro. Su pelo rebelde y oscuro. Su tez pálida. Sus ojos penetrantes.

_ Sasuke-kun..._musitó levemente.

Tenía que informar a Temari y a los demás, pero... Se decidió por lo estúpido. Acercarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke había notado el chakra de Kyuubi, el de la línea de sangre de los Nara, el de Yamanaka Ino, el del chico perro, el del tío que le sustituía en el equipo 7, el de los Hyuuga, el de Tenten, el de Temari, el de Lee y el de... Sakura. Probablemente habían ido ahí a divertirse. Debería marcharse. Por eso, apartó a la manada de chicas que por lo general ignoraba.

Entonces el chakra de Sakura se movió y se quedó estático. Estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que debería levantarse ya. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le hizo caso. Y siguió sentado, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura. Despampanante, esa era la palabra. Pero cómo iba por el mundo así vestida. Fijó su vista en la cerveza de su jarra de medio litro. "Vamos, levántate", pensaba, pero su cuerpo seguía sin obedecer.

Por fin, Sakura concluyó su viaje, quedando al lado del Uchiha.

_ Hola_ dijo la chica.

Sasuke la miró. Su voz seguía siendo aterciopelada y algo chillona, pero ya no le hablaba con esa tesitura dulzona con la que lo hacía antes. Las otras chicas se habían marchado, seguramente no querían ver como el Uchiha la manda a tomar viento.

_ Hola_ respondió dando un gran trago a su cerveza, que se estaba quedando en nada.

_ Sabrás por qué estamos todos aquí.

_ Pues no, no lo sé.

_ Tsunade-sama quiere saber qué planeas. Quiere saber por qué vienes aquí todas las noches. Si es una trampa, ya puedes decirlo.

Ese tono frío le hacía ponerse de mal humor. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así? ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba así a él? Pensaba que le amaba, aunque se hubiese marchado.

_ Vengo a beber. ¿Dónde está el delito?

_ Ah. Ahora también bebes.

Sasuke respondió dando un gran trago a lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

_ No soy el único, por lo que veo _ dijo mirando la copa de la pelirosa.

_ ¿Qué debería hacer?_ le preguntó a Sasuke la chica, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ Ahora, una lenta_ hizo saber el DJ.

En la pista empezó a sonar una canción lenta _Hate That I Love You _de Rihanna y Ne-Yo. Shikamaru la había pedido a posta. Se acercó a Temari por detrás y susurró en su oído:

_ ¿Puedo?

A Temari la recorrió un escalofrío pero lo disimuló y giró hacia Shikamaru.

La luz de la pista se había bajado y era de un lila muy suave. Temari apoyó levemente, casi sin rozar, las yemas de los dedos en su pecho y él, simplemente colocó sus brazos en su espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji se ha sentado en una de las mesas. Tenten sólo quiere saber por qué le contestó de esa forma, así que, le sigue y se sienta. Mira al suelo, está avergonzada.

_ Etto... Yo... Sé que sólo soy una carga para Lee, para Gai-sensei y... para ti. Gomen, Neji.

_ No tienes que disculparte. Está bien así.

Tenten se relaja un poco y sopla su flequillo. Neji espera por la frase "maldito flequillo", pero no llega.

_ Arigato... otra vez...

_ Ya te dije que está bien así.

_ Por todo... Es que...

_ Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? _ Neji sonó más borde de lo que pretendía.

Tenten se echó sobre la mesa. Al notar como su torso bajaba y subía con algunos pequeños y casi inaudibles hipidos, Neji se da cuenta de que llora. Ha sido demasiado brusco y lo sabe. No piensa lo que hace, simplemente, pasa un brazo por sus hombros, suavemente y besa su coronilla. Tenten, sorprendida, simplemente se pega un poquito a él. Neji la empuja hacia su pecho, donde Tenten agarra fuertemente su camiseta y gimotea.

_ Tenten... No debería haberte hablado así...

_ M-Me lo merezco... Porque soy una inútil.

_ Tenten, no eres una inútil.

_ Pero es que no supe defenderme... Siempre me tienes que ayudar.

_ Tenten, mírame.

La chica lo miró. Neji se sorprendió. Algo tan hermoso y triste no se veía todos los días. Tenten tenía los ojos henchidos de lágrimas y algunas más bañaban sus mejillas, que estaban sonrojadas.

_ No eres una inútil_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Tenten sonrió apenas y siguió llorando pero esta vez, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho trabajado del shinobi, que apartó levemente su fleco, y dejó que llorara a gusto allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer?

_ Pues eso. Aviso a los demás, te dejo marchar o me lío a ostias contigo. Decide tú. Pero primero quiero que sepas... que Naruto y los demás quieren que vuelvas a Konoha. Aunque claro, tendrías que cumplir algunos castigos.

A Sasuke le sorprendió que dijera "quieren" en vez de "queremos". Definitivamente, lo más probable es que ella le odiara con toda su alma y eso a él le... ¿Disgustaba? Sí, se podría decir así. Ella era como un recuerdo viviente de una época tranquila, en la que empezó a ser conocido como ninja, a pesar de haber empezado desde que era un crío. El recuerdo de la pequeñísima sonrisa que a veces les había mostrado a Kakashi, a Naruto y a ella. Claro que no sentía nada más que odio, que se disipó un poco al haber matado a su hermano, pero no quería perder sus recuerdos o lo que quedara de ellos.

Notó como la pelirosa cogía un taburete y se sentaba a su lado. La chica dejó su bebida sobre la barra y volvió a juguetear con la sombrilla. De seguro esperaba su respuesta, pero cuando se la iba a dar, la pelirosa despegó sus labios despacio y sentenció:

_ ¿Por qué bebes?

Sasuke no esperaba esa pregunta. Que por qué bebía... Pues... Porque...

_ Beber me calma los nervios.

_ Eso es lo que dice Tsunade-sama y sigue siendo una histérica_ replicó ella, haciendo notar que no le creía lo más mínimo_. Tampoco sirve para olvidar, porque cuando pasa el efecto, los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Por hundirse un poco en la miseria y decir la verdad, no se moriría. O eso pensaban a la vez la pelirosa y el pelinegro, mientras miraban silenciosamente su copa y su jarra, respectivamente.

_ Porque así no pienso en lo que perdí al marcharme _ escupió el Uchiha con molestia.

_ Lo perdiste porque quisiste... Aunque... Si quisieras volver a tenerlo... Simple y llanamente, gánatelo. Haz que Kakashi-sensei vuelva a depositar su confianza en ti. Vuelve a retarte con Naruto, dale más motivos para mejorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(n/a: en esta parte escuchar _Hate That I Love You_)

Temari apenas rozaba el pecho del chico, pero notaba cómo su pulso se había acelerado, sobretodo cuando pasó sus brazos por su espalda.

Shikamaru la miraba. La notaba algo intranquila. Lo supuso porque miraba a cualquier parte que no fuera él, como si esperase que algo malo fuese a pasar.  
>Shikamaru la atrajo un poco más hacia él, haciendo que Temari finalmente apoyara las manos en su pecho.<p>

Temari miró a su pecho. Le estallaría la cabeza de la presión. Notaba su sangre palpitar fuertemente. Estaba segura: colapsaría.  
>Shikamaru se deleito con la electricidad que producía en su cuerpo el contacto de la chica, aunque fuese a través de la tela.<br>Temari dejo que el Nara la siguiera guiando mientras bailaban despacio, al ritmo de la guitarra de la música. Adoraba esa canción. En un acto reflejo dejó que su frente tocara el pecho del pelinegro.  
>El corazón de Shikamaru latía desbocado. Le daba vergüenza que ella lo notara, así que cogió una de las manos temblorosas en ese momento de Temari haciendo que ella le mirara. Era la típica postura de baile empalagoso, dos manos cogidas, la mano del chico en la cintura, la de la chica cerca del hombro.<br>Temari notó como Shikamaru la atraía aún más hacia él, valiéndose de su brazo. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, que parecían haberlo estado pidiendo a gritos.  
>Shikamaru se alteró al notar el pequeño apretón en su mano.<br>Entonces, se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez desde que la música había empezado a sonar. Los ojos negros de Shikamaru se mostraban rebosantes de emociones, totalmente expresivos. Decían tantas cosas a la vez... Temari pensó que quizá estaba malinterpretando su mirada, porque no sabía exactamente lo que decía...

Los ojos agua marina de Temari brillaban con un brillo especial. Él intentó grabar en su memoria esa mirada cálida, llena de fuego...  
>Temari se consideró derrotada... Vaya si el vago sabía doblegarla cuando quería. Se acercó ella misma y hundió su cara en medio del hombro y el cuello del shinobi.<p>

Shikamaru miró el cabello de la chia que ahora estaba bajo su mirada. Sus manos se habían soltado. Los brazos de Shikamaru habían vuelto a donde estaban al principio, y las manos de Temari también. Sólo que ahora estaban abrazados, y se movían despacio.  
>La canción llegaba a su fin... Ambos lo sabían... Sería tan perfecto si no terminara jamás...<br>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Esta vez me quedó un poquito más largo. Agradezco sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado._

_ Besos, TEMARISKATER  
><em> 


	4. Capítulo 4: Cómo se descubrió el pastel

_ Sinceramente, estoy algo cabreada con la subida del capítulo anterior. La canción quedó descentrada, a pesar de lo que me había esmerado en ese capítulo. A lo mejor lo vuelvo a subir, pero lo dudo._

_ Sin más, espero que os guste este capítulo y darles las gracias a mis súper reviewers:_

_Mei Nara_

_Nonahere_

_Umeki-Nara_

_ TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 4: Cómo se descubrió el pastel y cómo tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.**

Los comunicadores dieron una pequeña vibración en las muñecas de los ninjas.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron, ¿de veras se acababa tan pronto? Cómo odiaban al Uchiha en ese momento. Se separaron y aceptaron la llamada de los comunicadores para oír el mensaje.

Ino y Kiba también decidieron saber qué pasaba, como Naruto e Hinata.

Sai y Lee se disculparon con las chicas con las que bailaban para responder.

Neji decidió responder mientras Tenten se separó y limpió con su antebrazo sus lágrimas.

El mensaje los recorrió a todos. Era la voz de Sakura.

_ _Necesito que salgáis, por favor._

FLASHBACK

Sasuke la miró después de esa frase. Qué asco, era una puñetera manipuladora... ¿Cómo habría elegido las palabras correctas para decidir algo tan importante tan pronto y rápido?

"_Lo perdiste porque quisiste... Aunque... Si quisieras volver a tenerlo... Simple y llanamente, gánatelo. Haz que Kakashi-sensei vuelva a depositar su confianza en ti. Vuelve a retarte con Naruto, dale más motivos para mejorar._". Era un genio de la manipulación, o eso pensaba el Uchiha de la pelirosa que ahora bebía un poco de su copa.

_ De acuerdo.

_ ¿D-De acuerdo?_ preguntó sorprendida Sakura. Era imposible... ¿Quería decir eso que volvía a la villa? No podía ser... ¿O sí?

_ Pero...

_ ¿Pero?_ Sasuke notó cómo la voz de la chica mostraba un poco de calidez, apenas un poco, pero fue suficiente para saber que era lo correcto.

_ No estoy solo. Si voy esos idiotas vendrán conmigo.

_ ¿Esos idiotas?

_ Mi equipo. Sea como sea igual no me iban a dejar en paz así que...

_ ¿V-Vas a volver?

_ Supongo.

FLASHBACK ENDS

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba ella, delante del equipo de Sasuke Uchiha: Taka, como él lo denominaba. Un chico alto y corpulento de cabellos anaranjados al igual que sus ojos; un chico con unos extraños dientes, ojos violetas y pelo entre gris y blanco; y una chica altanera de mirada despectiva de color escarlata como su cabello.

_ Sasuke-kun, ¿para qué nos has llamado?_ preguntó la pelirroja mirando con adoración al heredero del Sharingan.

_ Konoha_ respondió él con calma.

_ ¿Konoha?_ preguntaron los tres miembros a la vez y repararon por primera vez en la presencia de la pelirrosa a medio metro de ellos.

_ ¿Y ésta?_ preguntó la pelirroja con asco.

A Sakura le sentó como una patada y no se iba a quedar callada. ¿La habían ignorado desde un principio y ahora que se daban cuenta de que estaba ahí la trataban así? De eso nada.

_ "Ésta" tiene nombre _ respondió con furia.

_ Tampoco te lo preguntaba_ contestó la pelirroja.

_ Ya déjala, zanahoria _ dijo el chico de dientes extraños _. Soy Suigetsu, pero puedes llamarme Sui, ¿y tú?

Al parecer no todos eran unos bordes como Sasuke o la... ¿Cómo era? Sí, zanahoria.

_ Sakura Haruno des _ respondió con una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, la bruja esta, es la zanahoria_ señaló a la pelirroja, de la que recibió una mirada asesina_. Quería decir Karin-baka. Y él es Juugo.

_ Encantada, Juugo-kun, Sui _ luego miró despectivamente a la pelirroja_, zanahoria.

La pelirroja iba a contestar cuando...

_ ¡TEMEEEEEEE!

Naruto saltó sobre Sasuke abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la de su amigo.

_ ¡¿Pero qué haces, dobe? ¡Quita!_ Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que Naruto aún podía sacarle de quicio.

Sasuke se quitó al rubio de encima, mientras aparecieron los demás ninjas.

_ Ohayo, Sasuke-kun _ saludó tímidamente Hinata, mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo sonrojada para ayudarle a levantarse.

_ Uchiha _ dijeron también a modo de saludo Neji, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Tenten por su parte agitó un poquito la mano.

_ ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!_ dijo Ino, a lo que su novio correspondió con una mirada celosa, ganándose un beso en la mejilla, ya que a la rubia le había hecho gracia.

_ ¡Que arda! ¡Sí! _ dijo Lee, con su típica pose, heredada de Gai-sensei.

_ Sasuke_ dijo la embajadora que se acercó a él.

_ Hola, Temari.

_ ¿Ustedes se conocen, ''ttebayoo?_ preguntó el portador de Kyuubi mirándolos como si no supiera por cual decidirse.

_ Hai_ contestó la kunoichi_. Entonces...

_ Vuelvo a Konoha _ completó la frase el pelinegro.

_ Me alegro. Pero te caerá una buena...

_ No me esperaba otra cosa.

_ ¡Pues en marcha!_ gritaron con ánimo Lee y Naruto.

_ Espera... ¿Y ellos? _ preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

_ Vienen con nosotros_ le contestó Sakura.

_ Pero, ¿quiénes son?_ preguntó entonces Kiba.

Sasuke los miró dando a entender que se presentaran para que la conversación terminara de una buena vez.

_ Soy Suigetsu _ dijo el chico con una afilada sonrisa.

_ Karin _ dijo la pelirroja subiéndose sus gafas.

_ Yo soy Juugo _ dijo el pelinaranja.

_ ¡Ya! ¡Vámonos! ¡Konoha nos espera, ''ttebayoo!

Naruto empezó a arrastrar a Hinata tras él y los demás le siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron durante algunas horas hasta la medianoche. Ya casi todos estaban cansados y se estaban cayendo. Encima de que habían seguido cansados se habían puesto a bailar en el Sunato. Estaban que no podían dar un paso más.

Temari tiró su mochila al suelo y se sentó rápidamente nada más decidieron que se iban a quedar ahí. Estaba bastante cansada y dolorida. Ya se había tomado una píldora de soldado cuando nadie miraba, pero había terminado cansándose, quizá más que los demás. La verdad era que apenas había descansado y había hecho corriendo y saltando el camino hacia Konoha, de 4 días, y luego había tenido que volver a deshacer el camino a la mitad, para volverlo a hacer. Y aunque había dormido un poco gracias a los muslos-almohada de Shikamaru, le dolía el cuerpo por dormir en el suelo.

Mientras ella se apretaba un poco el estómago, que se le revolvía, los demás encendieron una fogata y pusieron troncos gruesos alrededor formando un círculo. Se fueron sentando mientras charlaban con tranquilidad. Estaban contentos por el equipo 7 al completo, aunque lo más probable es que nunca volviera a ser como antes, para bien o para mal.

Temari estaba más que agitada. La fogata le daba calor, pero era exagerado, no era como siempre. El calor le estaba quitando la respiración. Suspiró un par de veces intentando encontrar la calma y el bienestar que le faltaba. Se quitó los guantes, cosa que no había hecho en toda la misión, y los dejó a un lado del tronco en el que estaba. Apretó un poco su estómago, como si le anunciara que tuviera paciencia. Sacó de su mochila una píldora del soldado y un poco de agua y se lo tomó todo rápidamente y a escondidas, aunque Shikamaru había visto cómo metía la pastilla en su boca, sólo que ella no lo notó.

Empezaron a circular nubes de esas que se calientan con las fogatas en palos. Sakura, que estaba en el tronco contiguo al de la rubia de cuatro coletas le ofreció un palo con unas cuantas nubes, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa. La píldora había actuado y aunque se sentía cansada, podría aguantar hasta Konoha. Temari se echó un poco hacia delante para ve como la nube empezaba a calentarse gracias al fuego.

_ ¡Vayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ oye a Sakura que se ha acercado_. Qué lindo anillo...

La pelirosa mira la mano de su amiga. La piedra blanca brilla a la luz de la cálida fogata. Temari aparta la mano del palo, que clava en el suelo y con la mirada busca sus guantes. Sakura se ha sentado encima de ellos. Maldición, esa es la palabra que cruza por su mente. Busca desesperada alguna distracción con la mirada, pero todos la miran. Nota la mirada compasiva de Hinata, que parece decir "lo siento".

_ ¿Puedo? _ pregunta Sakura cogiendo la mano de su amiga para examinar la joya_. Matte... Está en el anular...

La pelirosa ve la mirada de Temari, la mira suplicante, diciéndole con la mirada que pare. Ella decide callarse, pero Ino entra en acción.

_ ¡! ¡Temari-chan! ¡¿Quién es él?

Temari baja la vista, no sin encontrarse antes con la de Hinata, compasiva; con la de Neji, de tensión y arrepentimiento; y la de Shikamaru, que la mira con tristeza más que evidente en su mirada, aunque Temari no sabía el porqué de ella.

_ Etto... _ empezó Hinata.

_ No hace falta, Hinata _ dijo Temari mirándola _. Me...

_ Ella se casará _ concluyó el Hyuuga. Se suponía que ahora eran amigos, además no podía dejar que pasara por eso sola.

_ Hai..._ respondió ella.

_ ¡¿Pero con quién? Lo otro era obvio _ dijo Ino.

_ ¡Eso, eso! _ respondieron con efusividad Kiba, Naruto y Lee.

Las miradas estaban clavadas contra ella. Estaba hiperventilando, o al menos, tenía esa impresión. El aire escaseaba de nuevo. Neji se había acercado y se había sentado a su lado. Se miraron por un momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tendrían que decirlo, aunque ni por asomo pensaron que tendría que ser así cómo lo dijeran.

_ Nosotros..._ empezaron los dos _, vamos a casarnos.

Las miradas de ambos bajaron al suelo mientras un sonoro grito recorrió el bosque:

_ ¡¿!

_ Pero, ¿c-cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?_ pudo articular Ino.

_ Hace unos días _ dijo Temari con parsimonia.

_ Demo... Vosotros no os conocéis como para..._ continuó Kiba.

_ Es complicado _ argumentó Neji rezando para que ese interrogatorio acabara ya.

_ D-Dejadles tranquilos _ dijo Hinata levantándose.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad, sin embargo volvieron a charlar entre ellos aunque el tema principal era la misteriosa boda de Neji y Temari.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya a la hora de dormir todos buscaron su sitio después de la noticia que causó la conmoción. Todas estaban intentando conciliar el sueño.

Sai, Naruto y Lee ya roncaban alegremente en el suelo, menos Naruto que dormía en el regazo de Hinata que también había cerrado los ojos aunque no dormían.

Kiba e Ino compartían una manta que ella había traído. Descansaban apoyándose el uno en el otro. Akamaru estaba a los pies de Ino, durmiendo.

Los nuevos acompañantes dormían también, todos menos Sasuke y Juugo. Sasuke estaba al lado de un árbol, a su izquierda estaba Suigetsu, a la izquierda de Suigetsu estaba Karin y luego estaba Juugo. Sasuke no dormía porque la cabeza no paraba de darle ideas contradictorias, volver o echarse atrás, esa era la cuestión. Y Juugo charlaba con la pelirosa que tenía a su lado. Era muy simpática y le gustaban los animales, como a él. Sin embargo, Sakura no paraba de moverse.

_ Sakura-san, te molesta el piso, ¿cierto?

_ Bueno, un poco... Demo... Estoy bien.

_ Acompáñame aquí arriba, onegai.

Sakura miró el árbol gigantesco detrás de su cabeza, al que Juugo acababa de empezar a subir. Le siguió y subió con él.

Sasuke había visto cómo habían subido. A saber qué iban a hacer esos dos ahí. Decidió girarse hacia otro lado. De repente oyó un golpe seco y no pudo evitar mirar. Juugo había partido una rama gruesa de un árbol. Sakura y él bajaron y entre los dos se pusieron a quitar las hojas de la rama, que no eran pocas, logrando hacer dos bultos separados de hojas. Allí se volvieron a tumbar dispuestos a dormir. Sasuke se maldijo por estar partiéndose las costillas en el suelo mientras intentaba dormir.

Shikamaru se había quedado dormido hacía un buen rato, pero los sueños no le dejaban en paz, así que lo único que hacía era girarse y girarse sobre la hierba donde dormía.

Temari se había alejado un poco y ahora estaba nadando en un lago. Luego, cogió su ropa shinobi y se la volvió a poner. Regresó donde estaban los demás y vio cómo el Nara se removía. Se agachó cerca de él y rozó con la mano su hombro. Le iba a zarandear cuando escuchó un murmullo:

_ No lo hagas...

Decidió sentarse en una de los troncos y así pasar la noche, despierta mirando al cielo.

Neji tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, pensaba. Todavía recordaba la cara de sus compañeros de toda la vida al recibir la noticia. Lee gritó como todos los demás, pero Tenten lo miró con los ojos chocolates abiertos de par en par y luego se cubrió la boca con las manos, justo cuando hacía cuando algo la disgustaba, pero esta vez fue diferente, porque ella cerró los ojos y se levantó del lugar y empezó a preparar sus cosas para dormir muy lentamente. Cuando la volvió a mirar vio un brillo que descendía en la cara de la kunoichi. Estaba algo preocupado, pero la vio dormida, al lado de Lee, que ya estaba con sus salideces en sueños. Agudizó la mirada justo para ve cómo una lágrima caía por la cara de la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana reemprendieron el camino. La noticia había causado tal conmoción que apenas se dirigían entre todos palabra, sobretodo después de que Temari decidiera colocarse detrás, la última, a pesar de ser la líder de la misión.

Shikamaru y Neji iban delante de ella.

Temari notó un gran pinchazo en el estómago y apretó los dientes. Sin quererlo los sudores fríos empezaron a recorrer su anatomía. Como pudo avanzó hacia donde estaba Neji. No se atrevía a mirar a Shikamaru a la cara.

_ Neji...

_ ¿Hmp? _ contestó él sin siquiera mirarla.

_ ¿Podríamos parar un momento?

_ No puede ser. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

Temari volvió a quedarse atrás apretando su estómago con uno de sus antebrazos. Shikamaru la miraba de reojo cuando vio cómo el pie de la chica resbalaba de la última rama y empezaba a caer al vacío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mierda...", pensó Temari. Rápidamente sacó un kunai y lo clavó en un árbol para intentar no caerse, pero aparte de que lo había clavado apenas el dolor aumentó y la mano le resbaló. Entonces ya supo que no tenía nada que hacer y cerró los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¡PARAD! _ bramó Shikamaru corriendo hacia donde Temari había caído.

La encontró tirada en el suelo, con el brazo ensangrentado y los ojos cerrados. Corrió hasta ella.

_ ¡Temari! ¡Temari! ¡Mírame! ¡Por Kami, abre los ojos! ¡Temari!

Sakura rápidamente al ve la escena se situó al lado de Temari y controló su estado.

_ La Hokage debe verla enseguida. Sólo puedo curar su brazo, pero...

Sakura apoyó la palma de su mano en la frente de la rubia.

_ ¡Hay que llevarla a Konoha! ¡Que alguien la cargue!

_ Yo lo haré _ dijo Neji.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! _ bramó un furioso Shikamaru_. ¡Ella te pidió parar y no lo hiciste! ¡Eres un imbécil!

_ ¡Shikamaru! ¡Cárgala tú! _ vociferó Sakura_. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Sakura había terminado de cerrar la herida de Temari mientras ellos discutían. Shikamaru pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro por los hombros y la cargó saltando rápidamente a las ramas empezando a correr, como los demás, que tenían la preocupación en la cara, nada más ver a la kunoichi y su estado. Incluso los que no habían cruzado palabra con ella (Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo) estaban preocupados.

Neji iba al lado de Shikamaru que ni le miraba y parecía que le saltaban chispas por los ojos.

_ Como le pase algo por tu culpa _ murmuró apretando los dientes el shinobi_, te juro que te acordarás en el infierno.

Shikamaru empezó a correr a más velocidad.

_ Una aclaración: el título está dicho por Shika (K)(K)_

_Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Iba a hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, pero prefiero dejarlo con un poco de suspense para ver qué pasa._

_ Besos, TEMARISKATER_


	5. Capítulo 5: Cómo fingir que nada pasa y

_ Bien, bien. Aquí temariskater con el capítulo 5 de "Ahora que voy a perderte". Espero que os guste y que no os decepciones (eso a mis súper reviewers XP)._

_ Sin nada más, cambio y... fuera._

_ TEMARISKATER _

**Capítulo 5: Cómo fingir que nada pasa y cómo despedirme de ti.**

Todos llegaron a Konoha exhaustos, aún así, Shikamaru logró llevar a Temari al hospital y justo cuando entró en la recepción se encontró con la Hokage.

_ ¡Tsunade-sama!

La Hokage le miró y espantada llamó a los enfermeros para que trajeran una camilla.

Media hora más tarde, delante de una habitación, se encontraba Shikamaru, con los nervios a flor de piel. Tsunade salió y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Está bien? _ se atrevió a preguntar el Nara.

_ Estable. ¿Qué le pasó?

_ Pues... No... No lo sé... Sólo la vi tomarse una píldora del soldado y... Luego... Cayó de una rama y se estampó contra el piso...

_ Ha venido hasta aquí en 3 días, lo hemos sabido hace poco, no nos dimos cuenta... No durmió cuando llegó, por la... Ceremonia. Y encima yo le di una misión. Pensé que así descansaría pero no, la señorita se tenía que tomar dos píldoras de soldado en menos tiempo del estricto. Shikamaru, ahora está inconsciente, tiene mucha fiebre. Lo mejor será que vuelvas mañana si quieres y...

_ No me voy a mover de aquí.

Tsunade asintió, se levantó y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el antiguo barrio Uchiha, en la antigua casa de Sasuke, se encontraba el equipo Taka, junto con Sakura, Naruto e Hinata.

_ Bueno... Está un poco... ¿Sucia?_ dijo Suigetsu con una gotita en la frente.

_ Hace más de tres años que no vive nadie aquí, ¿qué creías? _ preguntó Karin diciéndole "idiota" con la mirada.

_ Etto... ¿Por qué estamos n-nosotros aquí?_ preguntó Hinata.

_ ¡Para ayudar al teme, ''ttebayoo!

_ ¿Ayudar?

_ Se supone que según Tsunade-sama debemos hacer que tengan un sitio decente donde dormir, o eso me dijo _ aclaró Sakura viendo a todas partes, intentando imaginar cómo se vería aquella casa sin tanta porquería y con una buena mano de pintura.

FLASHBACK

La Hokage cogió el teléfono de la oficina.

_ Tsunade-sama _ susurró Sakura.

_ ¿Está aquí? ¿Ha decidido volver?

_ ¿C-Cómo lo sabe?

_ Intuición. Haz que se acomode en el barrio Uchiha. Necesitará descansar. Llévate a Naruto y a Hinata Hyuuga para que te ayuden a limpiar y ordenar. Supongo que no querrá dormir sobre años de polvo.

_ En realidad... No es sólo él, sino su equipo...

_ Lo suponía. Mañana los traes a mi oficina.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra Temari-chan?

_ Estable.

_ Hai...

_ Hablamos mañana.

La Hokage le colgó de inmediato.

FLASHBACK ENDS

_ Ah... Y también que tengo que llevarlos a su despacho mañana. Más les vale que se levanten temprano, porque tengo otras cosas que hacer _ amenazó a Taka, recordando lo que había costado levantar esa mañana a la zanahoria y a Suigetsu.

_ Parece que tienes trabajo, Sakura-san _ opinó Juugo y no sólo se refería a la limpieza de la casa, sino a su última frase.

_ Es que aparte de ser ninja médico en misiones, trabajo en el hospital y... Bueno, también salgo a misiones en las que se requiere algo más que conocimientos médicos y hago investigaciones de medicina y la Hokage me exige mucho en las horas de entrenamiento y también...

_ Definitivamente, mucho trabajo _ zanjó Juugo.

_ Pero me gusta mi trabajo _ sonrió ella sacando de una gran caja que había traído productos de limpieza .

Sakura puso lo que había traído en el suelo y de repente se dio cuenta de que faltaba la pintura, pero es que eso... Tenía que preguntarlo primero.

_ Etto... Habría que pintar en cuanto sea posible... Demo..._ miró a Sasuke y se armó con el valor que hasta hace un momento había huido de ella _. El color de las paredes... Bueno, no lo voy a elegir yo. Así que...

_ Supongo que todavía estarán por ahí los botes de pintura _ Sasuke señaló con la cabeza una puerta, que probablemente daba a un desván.

_ Bueno, habrá que empezar a limpiar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un campo de entrenamiento, Neji espera a Tenten y a Lee para entrenar, pero cómo no, ellos justo hoy se retrasan. Supuso que estarían cansados pero... Entonces, vio una figura acercándose. Era Tenten. La chica llevaba unos pantalones abombados como los que siempre llevaba de color rojo oscuro, unas bailarinas blancas y una camiseta ajustada de estilo nadador también blanca. En sus manos lleva algunos pergaminos y camina distraída.

_ ¿Y Lee? _ pregunta secamente Neji.

_ ¿Are? ¿Lee? Oh... Es que se ha ido con Gai-sensei a una misión sencilla, pero la quieren aprovechar para entrenar y bueno...

_ Hmp.

_ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Cómo que qué hago? Los esperaba para entrenar.

Tenten lo mira analizando lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidó! Hoy no puedo entrenar. Estoy ocupada... Debo irme ya...

Neji ve cómo la kunoichi que le robó más de la mitad de su pensamiento en la misión se aleja con los pergaminos. Lo normal en ella hubiera sido disculparse veinte veces por no poder entrenar pero... No lo había hecho.

Neji decidió volver a la mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar fue al jardín, quizá a Hanabi le apetecía un poco de guerra y entrenaría con él. Pero sólo se encontró a un Hiashi enfurecido, aunque estaba sentado con una taza de té en las manos. Neji se puso frente a él y cuando iba a decir un "Ohayo" la voz del líder Hyuuga lo acalló:

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué no eras tú el que llevó a tu PROMETIDA al hospital, sino el chico Nara?

_ Hiashi-sama, intenté llevarla, demo...

_ Y encima, no estás en el hospital. Toda la villa sabe que te casas con ella, y toda la villa sabe que el que la llevaba no eras tú y ni siquiera intentas arreglarlo.

_ Enseguida voy.

_ No creo que haga falta, según Shikaku, su hijo sigue en el hospital y no se ha movido de allí desde que llevó a Temari-san.

_ Gomenasai... _ Neji se encaminó hacia dentro de la mansión.

_ Estable, por si te interesa.

_ ¿Hmp?_ Neji giró apenas la cabeza para mirar a Hiashi.

_ Su estado: está estable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari acababa de despertarse. El brazo le dolía y mucho. Notaba que lo habían tratado pero le dolía. Su cabeza tampoco estaba mejor. Empezó a acordarse de su caída. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación pintada de azul cielo con muebles blancos. Llevaba un camisón largo de color blanco que le llegaba por los tobillos de manga de tres cuartos. Se sentó en la cama y pisó descalza el suelo frío. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Ante sus orbes agua marina se encontraba un Shikamaru sentado, dormido, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia delante. Él estaba ahí... Incluso aunque se había enterado de que se casaba de esa forma tan horrible. Se limpió las mejillas, notando que aún estaban calientes, de seguro que tenía fiebre o algo así... Se acercó a Shikamaru y se puso en cuclillas delante de él. Rozó su muñeca con la yema de los dedos y disfrutó un poco de la descarga de sentimientos que revivían su corazón en ese momento.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se encontró con Temari que sonreía casi imperceptiblemente y que le miraba con los ojos algo inundados.

_ T-Temari...

_ Hola...

_ ¿Q-Qué haces? Deberías estar acostada, tienes fiebre y...

_ Y tú deberías estar en tu casa, durmiendo o viendo las nubes votado en cualquier tejado.

_ Vuelve a la cama, venga, no seas problemática.

Temari lo vio bien a los ojos, esos ojos que denotaban tristeza y rendición. Claro que sería su mente la que se lo imaginaba.

_ Demo... Ahora soy yo la que quiere hablar contigo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto e Hinata reían mientras quitaban las malas hierbas del jardín trasero de la casa Uchiha. Karin limpiaba los cristales. Suigetsu fregaba el piso que previamente Karin había barrido. Juugo colocaba bombillas y se encargaba de los arreglos técnicos de la casa: electricidad, fontanería, etc. Mientras, a pesar de haber intentado evitarlo de todas las formas posibles, Sakura estaba pintando una de las paredes del dormitorio de Sasuke de un gris oscuro junto al dueño de la habitación, que pintaba la pared opuesta.

Sakura suspiró. En verdad ese trabajo no estaba hecho para alguien como ella. En fin, era hábil y ágil, pero no lograba pintar la parte alta de la pared por mucho que estiraba el brazo. Dejó el rodillo en la cubeta donde había pintura, se sentó en el suelo y apretó la coleta que se había hecho. Esta vez no suspiró, bufó. Era increíble. Una kunoichi de élite no podía pintar la pared porque no llegaba. En verdad la habitación era alta pero eso era... Ridículo.

_ Kuso... _ murmuró.

Sasuke la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la ropa pintada, incluso tenía también alguna manchita ínfima en la piel. Estaba enfurruñada en el suelo. Miró la pared, la parte alta estaba sin pintar. Así que era eso. Su pared ya estaba y se suponía que él haría la mitad de la siguiente pared y ella la otra, pero Sakura se había rendido.

_ Yo la terminaré de pintar _ dijo fríamente en un arrebato de amabilidad.

_ De eso nada, yo lo haré _ bufó ella hinchando los mofletes.

_ Pues no sé cómo, porque no llegas.

_ Borde..._ masculló la pelirosa entre dientes.

_ Te oí.

_ Si quieres te lo repito: B-O-R-D-E, o lo que es lo mismo: ¡BORDE!

_ Yo soy borde pero tú, una caprichosa.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?

_ CA-PRI-CHO-SA.

_ Ah, no. Eso sí que no, Uchiha _ Sakura se levantó y le encaró _. Es MI pared, y la pinto yo.

_ ¿Ves? Eres una caprichosa.

_ ¿Y a ti eso qué?

_ Pues que no vamos a terminar. Tú NO llegas, y NO la puedes pintar. La pinto yo y se acabó.

_ ¡Serás borde! ¡Dije que la iba a pintar yo y se acabó!

Sakura cogió una brocha gruesa y la untó en pintura. Se dirigió hacia la pared y se puso de puntillas y apenas pudo rozar el trozo que estaba sin pintar. Sasuke la giró hacia él.

_ NO llegas, caprichosa.

_ ¡Y tú sí, claro! ¡Cómo no! ¡El señor es perfecto!

Sin darse cuenta Sakura había empezado a dar toquecitos con la brocha en el pecho del pelinegro manchado su pecho y su haori blanco. Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca para que dejara de pintarle pero al hacerlo dejó, con el pincel con el que había pintado las esquinas de la pared, una gruesa línea cruzando un brazo de la pelirrosa y parte de su vientre.

_ ¡Me has manchado! _ vociferó la pelirosa.

_ ¡Porque eres una caprichosa y me empezaste a pintar por terca!

_ ¡Ahora también terca! ¡Mira Uchiha, ya te me vas relajando porque no te voy a pasar ni una más!

_ ¡La que vino a hablar!

_ Te preocupa tu ropa porque ya no es perfecta, ¿no es así?_ preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Sasuke la miró con cara escéptica. No le gustaba esa sonrisita. Para nada. Algo tramaba Sakura y no le gustaba la idea.

La pelirosa se zafó del agarre del pelinegro y con su brocha empapó la manga del haori blanco de Sasuke con la pintura.

Después mostró una sonrisa de superioridad que el pelinegro no tardaría en borrar cuando pasó su pincel por la mejilla de la chica.

Así comenzó la gran batalla de pintura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten estaba de paseo por las calles de Konoha para despejarse. Le apetecía un dulce o algo con chocolate para controlar sus nervios. Neji se casaría con su mejor amiga, Temari. Y ni se habían molestado en decírselo decentemente, al menos Temari sí debió contárselo. No la odiaba ni nada de eso, pero se sentía traicionada. Dirigió su cara a un puesto de helados. La dueña la conocía y la saludó. Tenten se acercó.

_ Buenas, Tenten-san.

_ Ohayo.

_ ¿Te puedo servir algo? _ la mujer le sonrió dulcemente _. Recuerda que para cualquier problema lo mejor es...

_ ...El helado _ concluyó la kunoichi _. Dame una tarrina de las grandes de chocolate.

_ Vaya, el problema es grave. No se preocupe _ la mujer empezó a preparar la orden de la joven _. Sé que al principio duele... Pero se arreglará.

La mujer entregó a Tenten una tarrina de un litro rebosante de helado con una cuchara grande de plástico clavada.

_ Supongo que sí _ suspiró Tenten mientras le pagaba a la mujer con la cuchara en la boca.

La joven empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha de nuevo comiendo helado, que parecía calmar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Se sentó bajo un árbol y siguió comiendo.

_ ¿Ahogando las penas en helado? _ preguntó un chico que pasaba por delante de ella.

Tenten viró la cara de forma infantil. Y a ése qué le importaba.

_ ¿Tenten? _ preguntó de nuevo el chico.

Tenten lo miró, quién le había dicho su nombre.

_ De seguro ya ni sabes quién soy.

Tenten alzó una ceja para luego relajar su expresión y negar con la cabeza.

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando bajo este mismo árbol, junto con tu equipo nuevo, me lanzaste un kunai por robarte helado?

_ ¿Taro? _ preguntó la kunoichi, a lo que el chico asintió.

Taro había sido su compañero de juegos de pequeña y junto a él, había aprendido a utilizar las armas, ya que a él también le gustaban y se le daban bien. Los ojos de color bronce del chico de cabello rubio oscuro la escrutaron por un momento. Taro se había marchado al País del Viento a entrenarse para convertirse en un ninja apenas se convirtieron en genins de la Hoja.

_ ¡TARO! _ Tenten saltó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

_ ¡Ey! ¡Me estás pringando de helado! ¡Tenten-chan!

_ Gomen, Taro-kun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la habitación de Temari, Shikamaru estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la cama y frente a Temari, que estaba sentada en la cama con los pies levemente balanceándose.

_ ¿Y bien? _ preguntó Shikamaru.

_ Quería dis... _ Temari chasqueó la lengua al ver la ceja alzada del chico_. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, por... Haber sido algo borde...

_ Ajá...

_ Mira no es que yo quiera cas...

_ Tampoco te he pedido explicaciones. No me hacen falta.

Temari lo miró. Vale, ella había hecho mal al no contárselo y tratarle de esa forma nada más verle pero no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

Shikamaru se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero entonces Temari lo interrumpió:

_ Si ibas a hacer esto, ¿por qué te quedaste?

Shikamaru la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sólo se refería a haber entrado con ella a la habitación para escucharla, sino después de haberla traído.

_ ¿Por qué te tomaste eso, sabiendo lo que podía pasarte? _ contraatacó él volteándose a verla, para encararla, aunque sabía que no habría forma de que ella se dejara ganar.

_ ¿Por qué te molestaste siquiera en sentarte?

_ ¿Por qué te molestaste en decir que querías hablar si lo que querías en realidad era reiterar tu falta de confianza en mí?

Ahí habló de más. Sabía que lo había hecho y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Temari.

Entonces sí le había dolido y bastante, fue lo que pensó Temari.

_ Shikamaru... Nosotros... Siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿verdad? _ preguntó con voz apesadumbrada.

_ Lo dudas.

_ Quizá... Jamás...

_ Para mí tú si eras mi amiga. Ya no.

Temari lo miró como si lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera dicho en turco.

_ No confiaste en mí.

Shikamaru la giró dispuesto a irse.

_ Si te marchas ahora... No vuelvas. Nunca más.

Shikamaru volvió a acercarse a ella, besó suavemente su frente y le susurró al oído:

_ Yo siempre haré cualquier cosa por ti. Porque yo sí confío en ti. Confío en que alguna vez... Te des cuenta de todo.

Entonces él se marchó, dejando a una Temari con la mejillas sonrojadas violentamente, la mirada inundada, las lágrimas corriendo de nuevo por sus mejillas y las manos contrayendo el estómago, en un burdo intento de controlar los fuertes sollozos e hipidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el suelo de la habitación se encontraban los dos mirándose con cierto atisbo de rabia estaban Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke tenía el haori totalmente gris y le pesaba. Además sus brazos también estaban embadurnados de pintura su pecho, sus brazos y un poco su frente. Sakura tenía la camisa ninja gris y el pelo, del que goteaba la pintura, ya que Sasuke le había mandado su cubeta de pintura por la cabeza.

Sasuke se levantó seguido por la pelirosa. Ella lo miró con furia y una pizca de sorna.

_ Uchiha, ¿puedes agacharte mirando mi pared?

_ ¿Perdona?

_ Ya oíste.

_ Hmph, no sé para qué quieres que yo...

La pelirosa lo amenazó con su cubeta de pintura. Decidido, haría lo que ella decía. No quería lavarse el pelo hoy. Hizo lo que la pelirosa le había pedido cuando notó como las dos piernas de la chica se situaban al ambos lados de él. Sakura apoyó una mano en su hombro y susurró en su oído:

_ Levántate...

Cuando Sasuke se levantó, Sakura ya había cerrado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El resultado fue una Sakura a caballito sobre Sasuke pintando lo que le quedaba de pared.

Era una situación extraña, sobretodo porque la ropa se les pegaba por culpa de la pintura que llevaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten y Taro iban hacia el apartamento de ella, ya que Tenten le había invitado a té, ya que no iba a dejar que probara su helado.

_ ¿Y cómo está Neji? _ preguntó de pronto Taro, tratando de iniciar otra conversación que no fuera sobre su entrenamiento fuera de la Hoja.

_ ¿N-Neji? _ preguntó Tenten. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Tenten cogió una gran cucharada de helado y se la comió de una sola vez.

_ Ajá. ¿No sois amigos?

_ Supongo _ Tenten esta vez cogió una poco de helado, como una décima parte de la cucharada anterior.

_ No lo dices muy convencida, es más cuando los vi juntos la primera vez pensaba que te gustaba.

_ Pues te equivocaste _ "Yo lo amaba desde cría, no me gustaba", pensó ella _. Neji es mi compañero de equipo, tal y como lo son Lee y Gai-sensei.

_ Tenten-chan, nos conocemos demasiado. Sé cuando mientes.

_ No miento _ Tenten se metió otra cucharada gigantesca de helado en la boca.

_ Bueno si es así, ¿sabes lo que he oído? Que Neji se casará con la princesa de Suna, Subaku no Temari.

_ Lo sé.

_ Según me contabas en tus cartas, esa chica y tú sois las mejores amigas del mundo _ Tenten lo miró con cara de "no sigas por ahí, no es el momento"_. Ayyy... _ suspiró luego el chico.

_ ¿Pasó algo?

_ Qué rápido me reemplazaste _ Taro puso cara de cordero degollado y por fin, después de haber estado todo el rato seria, Tenten rió a carcajadas.

_ Yo no te reemplazaría. Siempre seremos amigos.

_ ¿Segura? _ Taro infló los cachetes.

_ Claro _ Tenten los explotó y le dio un abrazo.

FLASHBACK

Taro y Tenten llegaron a una montaña en la que se encontraban dos tipos con unas extrañas mallas verdes y calentadores naranjas, además de su extraña cabellera negra y siniestramente brillante. Al lado de los dos había otro chico, con los ojos cerrados, sentado, de cabello largo y castaño.

_ ¡Hola, chicos! _ saludó Tenten con una gran sonrisa y agitando la mano para que miraran hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ambos se acercaron a esos raros personajes.

_ ¡Quería presentaros a Taro-kun!

Entonces, Taro vio cómo el chico de cabello castaño abría los ojos, de un color luna muy extraño, y lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

_ Mucho gusto, Taro des. Ustedes son el equipo de Tenten-chan, ¿no es así?

_ ¡Hai! _ respondieron a la vez los dos tipos de las mallas con una pose un poco... extravagante.

_ Ellos son Lee y Gai-sensei, Taro-kun.

_ ¿Y él? _ murmuró Taro al oído de la chica.

_ Ah. ¡Neji-kun!

_ ¿Hmp? _ dijo él que ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

_ ¡Ayyy, Neji-kun! ¡Mírame cuando hablo! _ la chica de forma caprichosa se acercó a Neji y cuando le iba a abrir los ojos de forma brusca, él agarró su muñeca y abrió los ojos.

Tenten, satisfecha de haberle hecho abrir los ojos, sonrió.

_ Neji-kun, él es Taro-kun.

_ Hmp.

_ Eso es un "mucho gusto" _ le dijo Tenten a Taro con una sonrisa.

_ Entonces, igualmente, Neji _ Taro se acercó para darle la mano a Neji. Él lo miró con escepticismo. Cómo se atrevía a llamarle sólo por su nombre así y de buenas a primeras. Tenten lo miró con cara de "ya la armaste, Taro".

_ Para ti no soy "Neji", como mucho, Neji-san, ¿entendiste?

_ ¡Neji-kun! _ lo reprendió Tenten.

Neji la miró como diciéndole que mejor se callara o también recibiría ella. Afortunadamente, Taro fue inteligente y antes de que pasara a mayores le pidió disculpas.

Horas más tarde, Taro y Tenten se despidieron en la entrada de la aldea, ya que él, se iría para entrenar durante años quizá.

_ ¡Taro-kun! _ la chica con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó al chico.

En ese momento, Taro se dio cuenta de la mirada del Hyuuga de "es mía" y sonrió para sus adentros. Quizá era un tipejo creído, pero al menos apreciaba a su mejor amiga.

_ Ya, Tenten _ muy rara vez la llamaba así y eso a Tenten no le gustó y se separó de él _. Un gusto haberlos conocido.

Entonces, Taro se acercó a Neji, que lo miró con clara superioridad. Taro se acercó al oído del Hyuuga y justo antes de que él lo aventara de un puñetazo, le susurró:

_ Onegai, cuídala.

Taro se separó y Neji asintió. Minutos más tarde, el Hyuuga acompañaba a casa a una sollozante Tenten.

FLASHBACK ENDS

_Bien, ¿qué os pareció? No sé si quedó un poco soso, pero bueno je, je, je._

_ Las incógnitas:_

_¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Qué castigo le impondrá la Hokage a él y su equipo?_

_¿Será que Shikamaru se rindió tan pronto? ¿Quizá Temari decía en serio lo que le dijo?_

_¿Qué relación habrá de verdad entre Taro y Tenten? ¿Cómo le sentará a Neji el regreso de Taro?_

_ Todo eso ya lo sabréis._

_ Un beso con sabor a chocolate a todos, y a mis reviewers además de chocolate una tarrina de helado como la de Tenten :P._

_ TEMARISKATER_

_ P.D.: No sé qué le pasa a Fanfiction que no me pone los límites de principio y final de historia, y a veces me borra palabras o se come letras, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Gomen, si os molesta. _**^/^**

_P.D.2: El título esta dicho por:_

_La primera mitad: Tenten._

_La segunda mitad: Temari._


	6. Capítulo 6: Cómo recibió su castigo

_ Aquí volvió temariskater con su historia, advertencia: este capítulo no es muy bueno, lo he llegado a considerar de RELLENO, pero algunas partes de la historia quizá cobren importancia luego, no estoy muy segura je, je, je._

_ Chaito, TEMARISKATER _

**Capítulo 6: Cómo recibió su castigo.**

Temari había llorado todo lo que pudo durante la noche y la mañana. Ya era la tarde del día siguiente, y Tsunade acababa de llamar a la puerta. Temari se miró al espejo y decidió que pensaría que la rojez de sus mejillas y la leve hinchazón de éstas.

_ Adelante.

Tsunade abrió la puerta. Enseguida vio la cara de la chica y se imaginó que algo no iba bien, y además, el no haber visto al chico Nara cerca, le hacía intuir que algo había pasado con él.

_ Temari, ¿cómo te encuentras?

_ Ah... Mejor, creo.

_ Bueno, toma _ la Hokage le tendió unas pastillas que ella se tragó de golpe, sin miramientos _. Tampoco hacía falta que te las mandaras de golpe.

_ Con todos mis respetos, es mi anatomía.

_ Lo supongo. Por cierto, ¿y el chico Nara? Quería verlo para que me informara de la misión en lo máximo que pudiera, ¿podrías decirme dónde está?

_ ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

_ Ah, no lo sabes. Bueno, en ese caso, ya tienes el alta.

La Hokage se marchó de allí con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Era increíble lo bien que le salían siempre las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el despacho de la Hokage, una Tsunade esperaba por su alumna y Taka, que no se habían presentado en la mañana alegando cansancio.

Tocaron en la puerta dos veces muy suavemente, así llamaba Sakura al despacho.

_ Entra, Sakura.

Sakura abrió la puerta, dejando ver tras de sí, al que suponía el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke y a éste, al final.

_ Tsunade-sama _ la chica hizo una reverencia y le dio un codazo a Suigetsu, para que lo hiciera también, como habían hecho Juugo y Karin.

_ Bien. Entonces ustedes son "Taka".

_ Hai _ contestó Juugo demostrando algo de cortesía, cosa que los demás miembros de su equipo no tenían.

_ Bien. Bien. Ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con su maleducado líder.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y la miro con desdén evidente.

_ Vamos, chicos _ incitó Sakura.

_ Sakura. Espera. Tú te quedas.

_ Etto... H-Hai.

El resto de Taka salió.

_ Pero mira quién vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas _ empezó Tsunade con una más que señalable muestra de superioridad.

_ Cállate, vieja. Además dónde más quieres que tenga el rabo sino...

_ ¡UCHIHA! _ bramó Sakura sonrojada. A quién se le ocurría contestar de esa forma a la Hokage.

_ No pasa nada, Sakura. Siempre ha sido un insolente, y más con sus superiores.

_ Mira, vieja. Dime de una pu...

_ ¡Uchiha! _ volvió a reclamar la pelirrosa, implorándole mentalmente a Kami-sama que su maestra tuviera las suficientes copas encima, como para no ocasionar un accidente.

_ Bien. Tu castigo... La verdad había pensado unos cuantos. Lo primero, quiero que te encargues de la policía de la villa, tal y como en su día lo hizo tu padre. Es un castigo, porque apenas verás la luz del día con tanto papeleo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Era un puesto que se adquiría por la confianza y estaba claro que precisamente él no era una persona de fiar.

_ Lo segundo, son tus futuras horitas en la academia para Genins de la Hoja.

Eso sí que no le gustó. No me digas que se tendría que encargar de una panda de mocosos que no sabían ni agarrar un kunai.

_ Tsk _ no se le ocurrió nada más. No podía protestar.

_ Bueno, y tu equipo, son una panda de delincuentes, que estarán encantados de ayudar a nuestros Jonins y escuadrones en lo que necesiten.

La verdad había sido bastante leve. Ahora que lo pensaba, qué habría hecho esa mujer para que las otras naciones no estallaran en guerra con la Hoja por traer a Taka hasta allí.

_ Claro, que de esta villa, no puedes salir sin mi autorización, ni la de los demás países. Para que tengan la certeza de que no les atacaras.

De seguro esa era una de las condiciones que le habían impuesto a Tsunade.

_ Como habrás notado, Uchiha, todavía me queda una última condición para que tu culo siga en Konoha sin que mande a que te lo pateen. Me han dicho, por no decir exigido, que alguien de mi confianza os vigile. No las 24 horas, pero sí cuando podríais estar tramando algo.

Sasuke miró a la Hokage con cara de "y ahora qué".

_ Bien, ahí es donde entras tú, mi alumna _ Sakura la miró con cara de "Oh, no... No será que yo..."_. Sakura es de mi total y entera confianza. Una ninja de la élite de Konoha entrenada por mí, que cumple con absolutamente TODAS sus obligaciones sin rechistar _ remarcó la Hokage, dándole a entender, que no podría protestar nada de lo que sucediera a continuación _. Por ello, Sakura y Uchiha, ella vivirá con ustedes.

_ ¿Q-Que yo... qué? _ Sakura se había quedado paralizada.

_ Ah, y también llevarás ahora mismo al Uchiha con el equipo de Genins que instruirá. Claro que, Uchiha _ dijo mirándolo _, nada de jutsus prohibidos, ni serpientes, ni nada raro. Son Genins aún. Ya sabes: escalar árboles, utilización de chakra, potenciación de las habilidades específicas de cada uno...

Sasuke la miró con cara de "no soy idiota". Luego vio de reojo a la pelirrosa, que estaba en shock.

_ Sakura, es el único equipo que queda por entregar. Uchiha Sasuke, mañana empezaras con tus obligaciones como jefe de la policía, y más te vale que esos niños te adoren, ¿quedó claro? Ah, y cuidado con mi alumna, más te vale que no le pase nada estando en tu casa.

_ Hai _ bufó Sasuke.

_ Bien, pueden retirarse a por los alumnos de Sasuke. Sakura, aquí estarán ellos _ la Hokage entregó un papel a la kunoichi_. Una cosa más _ la Hokage abrió un cajón y le lanzó algo a Sasuke. Era una banda protectora de la Hoja de color negro_. Tus amigos las pueden a venir a buscar luego.

En el camino no habían dicho nada. Sasuke estaba orgulloso, el puesto de su padre... Itachi lo vería con buenos ojos, también se alegraría por él. Aunque lo de los Genins... Y lo de Sakura. Mejor era no pensarlo... Sakura en cambio no quería aceptarlo. Viviría con Juugo-kun y con Sui, que le caían divinamente, pero la zanahoria y sobretodo Sasuke... Le costaría mantenerse serena como hasta ahora.

Llegaron hasta la academia de Genins. Sakura invitó a Sasuke a pasar abriéndole la puerta, aunque ella rápidamente se volvió a posicionar delante en busca del aula donde estarían los Genins.

La puerta de la última aula del pasillo fue abierta por la pelirrosa dejando ver a tres niños, de apenas once o doce años.

El primero era un chico que dibujaba en la pizarra con tiza de color rojo. Tenía el pelo castaño y un par de vivaces ojos de color verde. Llevaba una camisa de color rojo con el símbolo de la Hoja en blanco y unos pantalones del un tono algo más claro que su cabello.

El segundo era otro chaval con el cabello rubio claro y unos ojos grises penetrantes. Estaba tranquilamente copiando algo de un libro a un pergamino. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones grises, y en una de sus muñecas había una pequeña muñequera de color gris.

La tercera, era una chica que estaba sonriente, viendo al chico de cabellera rubia. Tenía una cabello corto y lacio de un negro violáceo muy bonito y separaba su fleco con dos mechones algo más largos que el resto de su pelo que a su vez estaban separados del resto con unas horquillas con forma de estrellas de color lila muy claro (un corte algo parecido al de Hinata de pequeña). Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color lila, un vestido ligero de color morado abierto por los lados de asillas gruesas, que dejaba ver en sus clavículas una camiseta de rejas, típicas de los ninjas.

Los tres Genins llevaban la banda protectora de la Hoja. El chico de cabello castaño la llevaba en la frente, el chico rubio la llevaba atada en la pierna, aprisionando su holgado pantalón y la chica la llevaba a modo de cinturón sobre su vestido.

Al ver a Sakura en la puerta el chico de cabellera marrón y la chica corrieron a abrazarla, mientras el rubio, simplemente se acercó.

_ ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? _ sonrió la pelirrosa.

_ Bien, Sakura-san _ contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

_ Me alegro _ Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa _. Voy a presentarles a alguien.

_ Demo, Sakura-san, estamos esperando a nuestro sensei _ replicó el castaño.

_ Precisamente, es a vuestro sensei a quién os quiero presentar.

Por primera vez, los niños repararon en el hombre en la puerta. Llevaba una vestimenta obviamente de shinobi, la banda de la Hoja estaba atada bajo su hombro derecho y su piel era muy pálida en contraste con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos, que eran muy fríos.

_ Bien, bien... Ellos son Hikari, Kotamaru y Keiji. Chicos, él es vuestro sensei.

_ E-Es muy lindo _ sonrió la chica que parecía ser Hikari con un leve sonrojo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Había que ver cómo se perdía el tiempo con esas cosas. Todas las mujeres en algún momento terminaban babeando por él. Si es que... Aún así, quizá la chica tenía algo de potencial. Conocía otro caso casi idéntico, un caso con pelo rosa.

_ No te lo recomiendo _ empezó a reír la pelirrosa a carcajadas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Definitivamente era una molestia, podría haberse presentado él solo. Pero cuántos años se cree que tiene.

_ Ohayo, Hikari des, sensei.

Sasuke se descruzó de brazos y la miró. Y ahora qué le contestaba... Si es que su punto fuerte no eran esas cosas... Y lo peor es que si la fastidiaba Tsunade le mataría.

_ Ohayo...

"Bueno, por lo menos le ha respondido", pensó Sakura.

_ Yo soy Kotamaru _ el chico de cabello castaño mostró una gran sonrisa.

_ Hola... ¿Tú eres Keiji? _ preguntó en un intento de amabilidad Sasuke.

Keiji lo miró fríamente. Eso a Sasuke no le gustó, aunque en cierto modo le recordaba a alguien...

_ ¿Cómo se llama? _ preguntó Keiji a Sakura.

_ Keiji-kun _ la pelirrosa suspiró_... Keiji-kun, ¿por qué no le preguntas?

El chico viró la cara hacia el otro lado en un claro gesto de aversión. Hikari suspiró tristemente un "Keiji-kun" y bajó la mirada.

_ Etto... Chicos... Tengo que hablar con vuestro sensei un momentito. Ahora mismo regresamos, ¿sí?

Hikari asintió levemente y Kotamaru le sonrió. Sakura miró al Uchiha, dándole a entender que saliera. La pelirrosa cerró la puerta tras ella.

_ Mira... Esto no es para nada agradable. Verás, no creo que Keiji-kun te odie ni nada por el estilo, pero será difícil que te acepte...

Sasuke la miró. En serio la chica esta era una caja de sorpresas. Ahora estaba seria y algo triste, mientras que hacía unos segundos estaba alegre y sonriente. "Bipolar" fue la palabra que pasó por su cabeza, pero quizá sacara algo en claro de sus palabras, así que lo aceptó.

_ Verás. Ellos me conocen por que recién los atendí. Llegaron muy heridos y... Mataron a su sensei delante de sus ojos. Los AMBU llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos y que no corrieran la misma suerte. Hikari y Kotamaru lo llevan más o menos bien, pero Keiji... Lo único que tenía era su sensei, no tiene padres, murieron en batalla. Te ruego intentes comprenderle _ Sakura tras todo su discurso lo miró a los ojos por fin.

Sasuke la miraba impasible. No se esperaba un giro en la historia de ese tipo y menos que ella le "rogara" comprensión.

Sakura volvió a abrir la puerta descubriendo de nuevo a los Genins.

_ Chicos, veréis, yo me tengo que ir. Demo, vuestro sensei cuidará bien de vosotros, estoy segura.

Sakura se acercó a Hikari y Kotamaru y les abrazó a la vez. Luego se acercó a Keiji, acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla, logrando un tenue sonrojo en el niño. Keiji se alzó de puntillas y susurró algo al oído de Sakura. Ella se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a negar de forma infantil fuertemente con la cabeza.

Sakura se detuvo antes de salir al lado de Sasuke.

_ Por favor... No les hagas daño _ pidió Sakura con voz baja antes de irse.

_Un capítulo algo aburrido, pero bueno, entendelo es un CAPÍTULO DE RELLENO. Espero que al menos no me lluevan los tomatazos por esto, en compensación, subo el siguiente capítulo._

_ Sin más, TEMARISKATER se despide. _


	7. Capítulo 7: Cómo reconocerlo

_ Bien, este capítulo, como lo prometí, está dedicado a **Umeki-Nara**. No le dediqué el anterior porque esa chufa que me salió en el capítulo seis, merecía ser dedicada sí, pero dedicada al cubo de la basura. _

_ Sin nada más, e intentando redimir mis errores, aquí está el capítulo 7._

_ TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 7: Cómo reconocerlo**

Una semana después, a tres días de una boda.

Sasuke se había adaptado a compaginar sus dos trabajos. Gracias a Kami, los fines de semana eran para él, aunque siempre había algo que hacer. En ese momento caminaba por una calle junto a Temari. Se habían encontrado por casualidad, cómo no, ambos habían pensado en castañas asadas. Hacía bastante frío y estaban buenas y calientes. Nada mejor. Con el cucurucho en la mano, caminaba junto a la rubia en silencio ambos. Eso era algo bueno. Temari no era de esas personas a las que les molesta el silencio y lo convierte en algo desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Temari hacía unos días que había salido del hospital, ya que había mejorado. Echaba mucho de menos a Shikamaru, y la verdad se sentía sola y vacía. Ya había hablado con Tenten y habían pasado tiempo juntas y con ese chico amigo suyo, Taro; pero no era lo mismo. Con Shikamaru tenía una conexión especial, era diferente y extraño, pero mágico.

_ Así que... Jefe de la policía _ no habían hablado más desde que compraron las castañas, aunque nunca le había molestado hablar con la chica, aunque como siempre con su típica personalidad fría y sus escasa palabras.

_ Sí.

_ No está mal... Y además sensei. Pobres niños, de seguro los torturas.

_ La que vino a hablar _ bufó él. Por lo general si alguien se burlaba de él en la forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo hubiera acabado bastante mal, pero con ella era bastante permisivo.

_ Va, no te enfades... Sasuke, no seas amargo, va...

_ No me he enfadado.

_ Ya _ la chica infló sus mejillas para de repente pararse abruptamente.

Al notar como ella ya no caminaba a su lado, Sasuke se giró y la vio tenía los ojos brillosos, como al borde de las lágrimas, los puños y los dientes estaban apretados. Se volvió a posicionar a su lado y buscó con la mirada lo que ella miraba. Entonces entendió.

Dos personas caminando a menos de treinta centímetros entre ellos. La primera era el chico Nara y la otra... Una chica con cabello entre gris y blanquecino, atado en cuatro coletas caídas, no como las de Temari y con ojos de color gris claro, entre gris y azul. Llevaba unas gafas colgando de su cuello con una cadena negra. Llevaba un vestido demasiado escotado y corto de color azul claro con unas manoletinas y encima una bata de color blanco, una bata de laboratorio.

_ Temari _ llamó Sasuke.

_ Ya sabes lo que le pedí, por que te lo conté.

_ Que no volviera a ti nunca más.

_ Pero... Es que soy yo la que no puede hacerlo.

_ Temari, no eres a quién yo definiría por débil. Si quieres que vuelva, aunque te tengas que tragar tu orgullo, ve y díselo. Él también te dijo que haría todo lo que tú le pidieses.

_ Mira quién habla de orgullo.

_ Hmp. Puede. Pero, sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Temari deshizo sus puños y suspiró. Tragarse su orgullo... ¡Ja! Era totalmente impropio viniendo de ella. Pero y qué le quedaba sino eso. Los celos la mataban. Esa estúpida del departamento de inteligencia, Shiho, la hacía enervar. ¿Y por qué demonios llevaba cuatro coletas? Será idiota la tipeja esa...

_ Temari, ¿sigues aquí? _ Sasuke la llamó con un deje de burla_. Estás celosa, es todo.

Temari lo miró. Si había algo que la fastidiaba era esa actitud en Sasuke, que pocas veces dejaba a relucir cuando hablaba con ella, pero sí con los demás.

_ Tú cállate. No tienes sentimientos, cómo lo puedes saber.

_ No tendré sentimientos pero los sé ver _ dijo Sasuke calmado. No estaba enfadado por las palabras de la chica, porque sabía que la ira la cegaba _. Si quieres, la puedo matar. Luego, sedar al Nara. Y finalmente, te lo podrás llevar.

Temari lo miró con una ceja alzada. "No me dirá que lo haga, Kami, no se hacer bromas", pensó Sasuke.

_ Ve con él _ pidió el Uchiha.

Temari sonrió de forma dulce y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de Konoha entrenaban Lee y Neji. Nada como un buen entrenamiento para no pensar más. Aún así a cada golpe que daba Neji, palabras aparecían en su cabeza. Un golpe: Tenten. Otro golpe: Taro. Otro golpe: Boda. Otro golpe: Ella le quiere, seguro. Otro golpe: Kami, qué me pasa. Otro golpe: Lo sé perfectamente, solo no quiero aceptarlo. Otro golpe: Es que ahora no podría ser. Otro golpe: Kami, cómo odio a Taro. Otro golpe: Ahí viene con ella.

No le dio tiempo de más porque se distrajo viendo cómo Taro y Tenten venían riéndose. En la última semana, Taro la acompañaba a entrenar con ellos, aunque él no lo hiciera.

Tenten vio cómo Lee votaba al suelo de un golpe a Neji. Corrió hasta él dejando a Taro con la palabra en la boca.

_ ¡Lee! ¡Qué animal eres! _ vociferó la castaña acercando sus dedos temerosa al hilito de sangre que corría desde el labio del Hyuuga.

Neji notó cómo retiraban la sangre de su labio con miedo, pero con extremo cariño. A pesar que no hablaban desde el anuncio en la fogata, es decir, que no eran tan amigos, que escaseaba la confianza y que...

_ ¿Cómo está Neji-san? _ preguntó una voz molesta a los oídos de Neji.

En verdad, el golpe había sido un soberano golpazo, pero a pesar de que le dolía el estómago, ahí donde Lee le había golpeado, se levantó rápidamente al oír a Taro.

_ Estoy perfectamente, si me disculpan, me retiro.

Neji empezó a alejarse. Tenten lo miraba apenada. Kami, cómo lo amaba, a pesar de su frialdad. Taro estaba al tanto de esto y al ser amigos como eran, empujó a Tenten por la espalda, incitándola a que le siguiera. Ella lo miró confundida y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shiho se había ofrecido a acompañarle hasta su casa. Shikamaru la miró extrañado: primero, por su nuevo aspecto, segundo, por su invitación. Aún así aceptó. Shiho era una chica muy tímida, pero buena.

Decidió que sería un buen momento para pasear, ya que casi oscurecía, así que, no le importó dar un rodeo largo por una vez.

Shiho parloteaba de forma algo nerviosa sin parar. Él asentía o comentaba algo respecto a lo que decía para luego volver a meter las manos en su bolsillo. Y es que su mente estaba con su princesa, la princesa de Suna. Le dolía tanto, tanto que le hubiera dicho que no se acercara a ella nunca más, y como el cobarde que es no se atrevió a decirle nada más, simplemente acató sus órdenes. Ahora se arrepentía. Extrañaba sus bromas, su forma terca y altanera de ser, su mirada y su sonrisa, tan especial...

De repente vio como si fuera un espejismo como esa con quien soñaba despierto se acercaba hasta su acompañante y él con la cabeza algo gacha.

_ H-Hola _ intentó destensar Shiho.

_ Me gustaría que habláramos un momento...

Temari ignoró completamente a Shiho, no le interesaba esa imitadora. Sólo tenía un propósito y era recuperar la cordura, cosa que sólo conseguiría con Shikamaru a su lado.

_ Shiho, onegai.

La chica asintió y se marchó. Shikamaru y Temari se encontraron en un callejón sin salida.

_ Shikamaru...

_ ¿Hai?

FLASHBACK

_ Bien, esta es la corona que lució la madre de Neji el día de su boda con mi hermano.

Ante los ojos de Temari había una preciosa tiara plateada con enroscamientos en su figura pequeña, pero no por ello endeble. Además la plata se enzarzaba con pequeñas piedras blancas, como la de su anillo de compromiso.

_ Y por consiguiente, tú la llevarás en tu boda.

Esto era malo, ya la estaban involucrando de forma asquerosa en el clan Hyuuga. Enredadores del demonio... Aún así no pudo hacer más que asentir ante la mirada de Hiashi Hyuuga, culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ah, claro, la versión oficial era que ella aceptó por mero altruismo y sin ser obligada, salvo que Gaara la presionó un poco, pero la verdad... La verdad... Era demasiado insoportable siquiera imaginar las consecuencias de no cumplir lo que Hiashi le había "pedido".

FLASHBACK ENDS

_ ¡Por favor! _ Temari se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, a lo que él se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_. ¡No me dejes sola ahora!

_ Temari, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Fuiste tú la que quiso que te dejara y que me fuera. Y fuiste tú la que elegiste casarte.

Temari ahí los soltó. Ella se había comido todo su orgullo con papas, como se suele decir, y él, le decía esa asquerosidad: "Fuiste tú la que _elegiste_ casarte". Ahora sí que la cosa se ponía fea. Cómo explicarle que era por él y por su familia por quién lo hacía. Que meses antes Hiashi Hyuuga había tenido la desfachatez de enviarle una carta diciendo que o se casaba con su sobrino o el clan Nara se iría a tomar viento. Y cómo explicar... Sobretodo cómo explicar, que ella tenía miedo de perderle porque lo amaba con toda el alma, y que por eso había aceptado. ¡Ja! ¿Quién la creería? Lógicamente, ella hubiera hecho lo imposible para no tener que casarse ya fuese empezar una guerra, cosa con la que Hiashi también la había amenazado, aparte de matar al clan Nara... Pero decidió que era lo mejor aceptar... Al menos, Shikamaru estaría con ella hasta que se casara y guardaría todo eso en sus recuerdos. Incluso había pensado pedirle ayuda a su hermano, pero también estaba en el ajo y ya no había más que resignarse, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas como nunca antes. El miedo y el pánico, que adormecieron su voluntad y su carácter, sobretodo cuando le dijo a su hermano que lo haría.

_ ¡Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiese! _ gritó ella llorando.

Shikamaru estaba triste. Sabía que lo que le había dicho no tenía perdón, pero la rabia lo consumía. Encima le había aparecido después de estar hablando tan ancha con el traidor ese del demonio. Que no le gustaba ni pizca, sobretodo después de lo que la maestra de las armas le contó.

FLASHBACK

_ Bueno, no creo que sea una buena influencia, jamás lo pensé Shikamaru, pero... Supongo que sus pasados, los enlazan.

_ ¿Pasados? _ cuestionó Shikamaru a la kunoichi de los chongitos.

_ La familia de Sasuke y su clan murieron en manos de Itachi, y la familia de Temari se destruyó. ¿Entiendes la unión?

_ Supongo.

_ Temari-chan se quedó sin padres y tuvo que cuidar de los suyos. Supongo que ese parecido es lo que más les une, saber que han pasado por situaciones casi iguales les hace confiar en el otro, en el sentido de que se comprenden, aunque hubo un momento en que no fue así.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja para indicarle a la castaña que continuara.

_ Verás, hace años, pelearon durante unos minutos. Años más tarde se volvieron a encontrar en el Sunato, y claro, Temari es la reina del sarcasmo, y al verlo bebiendo decidió acercarse para tomarle el pelo...

_ Pero..._ bufó Shikamaru.

_ Exacto: pero. Pero _ Tenten sonrió _, terminaron de forma diferente. Por lo que me contó Temari-chan, Sasuke besa muy bien en el cuello.

Shikamaru escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser abruptamente.

_ Según ella iban bebidos. Se habían contado las cosas de su vida, pasados, como dije antes. Eso los había sumido un poco más en sus demonios, y las cervezas y el sake empezaron a circular entre ellos. El calor, al parecer, se les subió a la cabeza, y terminaron en uno de los cubículos del baño del club.

Shikamaru en ese momento rompió la taza de té con las manos y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

_ Kuso...

Tenten rió con ganas mientras quitaba algunos trozos de la palma de la mano del chico y limpiaba con una servilleta la mano de Shikamaru, para quitar los restos del líquido verdoso, aún caliente.

_ Pero no te preocupes...

_ ¿Por qué me iba yo a preocupar por con quien ella ligue?

_ Shikamaru _ reprendió ella.

_ Vale, vale.

_ Como decía, no te preocupes porque solamente llegaron a eso. Sasuke le besaba el cuello y ella le quitó la camiseta, pero nada más. Porque se vieron a los ojos y según ella estallaron en carcajadas. Ni siquiera se dieron un beso. No te alteres.

_ ¡¿Qué no me altere? ¡Violador de los cojones! ¡Se aprovechó de que estaba ebria!

_ Pero si no hicieron nada...

FLASHBACK ENDS

Después de eso, la sarta de gritos se escuchó por más de tres calles, mientras Tenten intentaba que dejara de vociferar alegando que eso no era propio de él, que estaba armando un espectáculo, que se llevaría una buena por alborotar de esa forma... Igualmente, el siguió blasfemando durante el resto de ese día y el siguiente.

Ahora que la tenía delante de él, y por primera vez en su vida la veía llorar, sólo quería terminar con su sufrimiento. Quizá, si no se le acercaba más, y dejaba que fueran los demás los que la ayudaran... No sería tan difícil olvidarla... Puñetero mentiroso, a quién engañaba... Pero, en algún momento tendría que aceptar que ella se casaría con Neji, en tres días y... Por qué tenía que ser así... Cómo olvidarla... Por fin una pregunta que por más que la pensara, no encontraba su solución.

_ ¡Lo dije! ¡Pero no se puede tener todo lo que quieres! _ "Fíjate, qué me quedará a mí ahora que te alejas de mí sin remedio, ahora que voy a perderte...", pensaba entristecido Shikamaru.

_ ¡Te lo he pedido por favor! ¡No eres justo conmigo!

_ ¡Tú tampoco lo fuiste conmigo! ¡¿Por qué debería serlo yo cuando tú no lo fuiste? ¡Yo siempre he intentado apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que he podido!

_ ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!

Ahora ninguno de los dos pensaba como un ser racional, sino de forma egoísta. El otro era suyo y viceversa, y si no era así, no estaba bien. Aún así, quizá no medían del todo bien lo que gritarían a continuación:

_ ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Lo sé porque tú me echaste de tu vida hace una semana! ¡Y yo como idiota dejé que lo hicieras!

_ ¡Si lo hice es porque no aguanto más! ¡No puedo más! ¡TODO ESTO LO HAGO POR TI! _ bramó la última frase con demasiada fuerza.

Recordó en ese momento, la excusa que le había dado a Hinata, odiándose por mentirle de esa forma:

_"Verás... Hace unas semanas... Gaara me llamó a su despacho, dijo que lo que iba a decirme no me agradaría, pero que creía que sería bueno para mí. Me dijo que había estado carteándose con Hiashi Hyuuga y habían acordado un matrimonio, para hacer que las familias Subaku no y Hyuuga, así como las alianzas entre Konoha y Suna, estuvieran unidas de forma más estable que unos papeles firmados. La Hokage había dado el beneplácito a la idea y es más, incentivó las ideas de mi hermano. Le aconsejó que eligiera bien. Y es ahí donde entro yo. Gaara me dijo que no había nadie de más confianza para él que yo, quitando de la cuenta, por supuesto, a Matsuri, su "novia", por decirlo así. Lo pillé al vuelo. Quería que yo fuera la que se casara. Me __quedé de piedra. Aún así, Gaara me dijo que era algo así como un favor eterno por Konoha, Suna, los Hyuuga y él, por descontado. No tuve más remedio que acceder. Poco a poco Gaara me fue desvelando cosas, hasta que me dio el nombre de mi futuro marido. Ahí le dije que no lo haría, pero me dijo que no podía hacer nada y que era lo mejor para todos, de nuevo. Así que vine aquí, tal y como acordó con tu padre, para la pedida"._

La realidad era otra. Cierto era que Hiashi y su hermano se habían estado carteando, aunque no creía que fuera para eso. Gaara le sugirió el matrimonio con Neji, claro, después de que le llegara la carta de Hiashi amenazando al clan Nara, y por ende, a Shikamaru. Ese asqueroso con Byakugan sabía lo que ella sentía por él y cómo no, él era una persona cruel e injusta. Nada más oír con quién Hiashi quería que se casara y cuando dijo que no, pero enseguida, le dijo a Gaara que era una broma (a pesar de haber gritado con toda su alma en ese despacho por más de veinte minutos que era una atrocidad), que lo haría y que ya era hora de que asentara la cabeza. Gaara le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo la honraba, y que, ciertamente, era un favor eterno con Konoha, Suna, los Hyuuga y él. Más tarde, otra carta de Hiashi anunció que debería estar en Konoha lo antes posible.

_ ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? _ Shikamaru se había quedado mudo después del potente alarido que había salido de la boca de la kunoichi.

_ ¡Olvídalo!

Temari se giró dispuesta a irse a su hotel, a llorar con tranquilidad al menos, pero Shikamaru la volteó hacia él.

_ Temari, tú nunca mientes.

_ Si supieras lo que he tenido que decir, no dirías que yo no miento.

_ ¡Es igual! A mí nunca me mientes y lo sé. No quiero pensar más en eso... Sólo dime...

_ Ahora... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? _ preguntó ella dolida, con el corazón palpitándole a la velocidad de la luz.

_ Dime lo que quiero oír _ contestó él abrazándola de nuevo.

Temari se cobijó ahí. Era el único lugar seguro ahora en su mundo.

_ No podrás aguantar la verdad.

_ Si es que no quieres casarte, eso me lo intentaste decir hace una semana.

_ Si fuera tan simple como eso, sencillamente hubiera huido y jamás me hubiesen vuelto a ver el pelo, créeme _ susurró ella, con la cabeza en el trabajado pecho del shinobi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¡N-Neji!

Neji se giró para ver a Tenten que venía corriendo hacia él.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Etto... ¿Estás bien? Últimamente estás como... extraño...

_ No me pasa nada. Por el contrario, a ti se te ve excesivamente feliz _ "Pero qué estoy haciendo, no quería recriminarle de esa forma... Ni que fuéramos no... ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Esa idea fuera", pensó Neji.

_ No entiendo, Neji...

_ Tú amigo y tú. Bueno, "amigo"_ "Cierra ya la boca, el monstruo verde de los celos a ti no te puede hacer nada... ¡Para ya, Neji Hyuuga!", pensaba.

_ Neji...

_ En sueños _ "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, puñeteras hormonas de adolescente" _... En sueños dijiste que amabas a alguien...

Tenten se quedó estática y no supo que contestar. Y ahora qué hacía. No sabía si había hablado de más en el sueño... Ya decir que amaba a alguien era hablar de más, pero y si había dicho el nombre... ¡Claro! Seguro que por eso Neji estaba así y se portaba tan raro con ella. Ella lo había evitado por lo de la boda, pero... Seguro que él lo sabía y la despreciaba.

_ Yo... Neji...Sumimase... Yo... Sé que tú no me amas pero yo... Etto... Siento haber dicho que te amaba en sueños...

Neji se quedó con los ojos como platos... Entonces... ¿Era él? Miró a Tenten con cariño... Ella miraba al suelo y pequeñas lágrimas se iban estrellando contra el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Kotamaru-kun! ¡Keiji-kun! _ una voz chillona llamó a sus alumnos.

_ ¡Sakura-san! _ sus alumnos corrieron hacia la intrusa y la abrazaron.

Sasuke los volteó a ver la primera vez. Kotamaru se había aferrado a una de las piernas de la kunoichi y Hikari a un brazo mientras empujaba la cabeza de Kotamaru para que la soltara. A su vez Keiji, sí la abrazaba de forma decente.

Sakura notó enseguida la mirada del Uchiha sobre ellos y pidió un poco de calma, haciendo que los Genins se soltaran y junto a ella volvieran hacia donde estaba su sensei.

_ Gomen, Uchiha... Los he distraído, pero no lo pude evitar.

_ Da igual, ¡¿a que sí sensei? _ gritó Kotamaru.

_ ¡Kotamaru! ¡Baka! _ le reprimió Hikari, dándole tremendo zape.

_ Ya basta _ dijo con serenidad Sasuke_. Id a entrenar.

_ ¡Hai, sensei! _ dijeron ambos.

_ Kami... Parecen soldados _ Sakura imitó la pose de soldado poniéndose firme y colocando su mano derecha en horizontal sobre su frente _: ¡Hai, sensei! _ en ese momento estallaron todos en carcajadas menos Sasuke, al que le había aparecido un tic en el ojo _. Pero, ¿qué les haces a estos niños? Me parece bien que respeten a su sensei, pero ¿así?

_ Si tan experta te crees, entrénalos tú. A ver cómo te las apañas para que de un golpe Hikari no mande a Kotamaru al otro barrio. O para que Keiji y Kotamaru no empiecen a competir por ver quién es el mejor. O intenta que Hikari atienda y deje de mirar cómo entrena Keiji.

_ ¡Ay, Kami! ¿No te das cuenta? _ dijo Sakura a sabiendas de que ya los chicos se habían marchado a entrenar.

_ ¿Hmp?

_ Son como nosotros a esa edad. Como Naruto, tú y yo. Sólo que ahora, tú eres como Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en respuesta. La verdad, Hikari era muy parecida a Sakura, al igual que Kotamaru a Naruto y Keiji a él.

_ ¿A qué viniste? _ preguntó ya obviamente desquiciado Sasuke.

_ Nada, nada. A saber a qué hora volverías a casa.

La llegada de Sakura a la casa del equipo Taka no había sido fácil, pero pronto empezó a tenerles cariño a Suigetsu y a Juugo, incluso a la zanahoria.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la expresión. Había sonado como si fueran un matrimonio o algo así y ella sospechara que le iba a poner los cuernos. Desde el día anterior, esa familiaridad no le extrañaba.

FLASHBACK

Sakura se había encargado desde el día en que llegó de preparar los desayunos, y Juugo y Suigetsu preparaban el resto de las comidas.

Esa mañana, su equipo se había ido antes, por exigencia del escuadrón de AMBU con el que trabajaban. Aún así la pelirrosa estaba tan tranquila frente al poyo preparando el desayuno.

_ Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin no están _ informó al entrar, dándole a entender que era de tontos estar haciendo el desayuno.

_ Tú también tienes que desayunar, por mucho que no te guste, eres humano _ respondió ella agitando un cuchillo en la mano mientras le miró a modo de saludo.

_ Hn.

La noche anterior no había sido la mejor para ella, y se la notaba confusa. El techo de la habitación en la que dormía se le había caído literalmente encima, y a partir de ahora tendría que compartir habitación con Sasuke. Y claro, él muy caballeroso como era, la hacía dormir en el sillón de la habitación.

_ Puedo hacerlo yo _ comentó con superioridad el Uchiha posicionándose a su lado.

_ No, es mi trabajo...

_ No lo es.

_ Sí, lo es... Así me siento algo útil... Ya que para ti nunca supe hacer nada bien _ murmuró las dos últimas frases con la garganta atorada.

Sasuke la escuchó perfectamente. "Aún le importo... Bueno es saberlo...", pensó su inner, a lo que él le respondió "Métete en lo tuyo" y a su vez su inner le devolvió "Es linda, triste y todo, ¿nee?" y con su ira al 120% el final fue "Cállate".

_ No seas una molestia _ dijo él.

Como respuesta la expresión de Sakura se ensombreció. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaban esas palabras para ella y se maldijo por ser siempre tan inconsciente hacia ella.

_ Pero... No eres una molestia desagradable.

Sakura lo miró. Ahora ella tenía esa sonrisa que recordaba de cuando eran niños, esa sonrisa que el adoraba.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse a la mesa, esperando, como en la última semana, a que ella le trajera el desayuno

FLASHBACK ENDS

_¡Tachán! Os quedáis con las ganas de saber qué va a pasar, muahahahaha XD Bueno, como siempre espero que os gustara... Y que me dejéis algún review. _

_ Besos, TEMARISKATER_

_P.D.: A mi amiga **HawkTem**, decirle que se mejore je, je, je y que me hizo muy feliz que aceptara leer mis historias 3 3 3_


	8. Capítulo 8: Cómo sucumbir ante tu alma

_ Ya sé, ya sé me queréis matar... Pero es que no he podido subir nada antes... Sin embargo, como siempre: espero que os guste (L)_

_ TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 8: Cómo sucumbir ante tu alma**

Agarró suavemente la mano de Tenten. Ella lo miró entre sollozos.

_ No te preocupes... Quizá no lo quieras saber pero... En mis sueños... Siempre has estado...

Neji besó con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica, que estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ Vamos, no seas problemática... Dímelo, onegai.

_ Shikamaru, no me vas a creer... Además ya no tiene arreglo... ¿De qué serviría?

_ Por favor _ la separó de él y la miró profundo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos dos mares que lo llevaban al cielo.

_ Yo... Bueno... Hyuuga Hiashi... Él tiene la culpa.

_ Temari, respira y luego me dices.

_ Él me obliga, sino te matará: a ti y a tu familia. Y sino, juró estallar una guerra shinobi.

Shikamaru la miró serio. Temari desvió la vista.

_ Sabía que no ibas a creerme...

_ Yo te creo, es sólo que... ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Cómo que por qué?

_ ¿Por qué te sacrificas por mí? Yo puedo luchar y mi familia también.

_ No sabes lo que dices. El consejo está enredado también, tanto el de Suna como el de Konoha.

_ Kuso...

_ Esto no está bien. Se acabó. Suéltame.

Shikamaru la soltó extrañado.

_ Basta... BASTA. Mi cabeza no da más de sí... Lo siento pero ya...

Temari desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a un consternado Shikamaru con el corazón a mil por hora, sólo por haberla tenido tan cerca... Kami le ayudaría a encontrarla de nuevo... Antes de que se enlazara para siempre con el Hyuuga...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el salón de la mansión Uchiha se cocían los celos... ¿Que por qué? Fácil. Suigetsu y Sakura bailaban tan tranquilos y pegados una canción de salsa, con muchas vueltas y giros y roces... Claro, que en la puerta estaban Karin y Sasuke, que acababan de llegar y se habían quedado como piedras.

Karin maldecía a la pelirrosa. "Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga... Aparte de ese pelo de chicle rancio...", pensaba, "se queda con todos... Juugo, Sasuke-kun... Incluso el... Cara pez... Idiota... Por qué rayos me preocupo".

Sasuke estaba que se le leía la palabra celos escrita en la frente... Pero vio el cuerpo bañado de una fina capa de sudor de la pelirrosa, que llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de asillas ajustada de color fucsia a juego con sus zapatillas de tacón.

La canción terminó dejando a un Suigetsu y a una Sakura riéndose de pura felicidad inocente, que se les acabó rápido...

_ ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías, pelo chicle? ¡Lo que eres es una...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de insultarla Sasuke ya la había tomado por el brazo y se la había llevado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten salió cabizbaja de la mansión Hyuuga. Cómo odiaba a ese hombre...

Neji la había visto salir así que se decidió a alcanzarla, pero iba bastante rápida, hasta que se hartó y la alcanzó interponiéndose entre el camino y ella.

_ ¿Qué te pasó? _ Neji no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser alguien muy expresivo, pero en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

_ N-Nada, Neji-kun...

_ Tenten, no me mientas, onegai.

_ Es que... Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que sea la madrina de tu boda con Temari-chan...

La chica rompió a llorar. Neji no se lo creía. En verdad ese hombre era un asqueroso hijo de...

_ Yo... Neji-kun... Para mí estos dos días han sido los mejores de mi vida... Yo... Pero... Aquí acaba. No podemos seguir... Tú te casas y yo...

La chica se limitó a rozar suavemente los labios del Hyuuga y después acarició su rostro con cariño, queriendo grabar ese dulce recuerdo para cuando él ya no pudiera estar con ella... Ya jamás podría cruzar su mirada de forma amorosa, ni besar sus labios suaves, ni él la haría suya como la última noche. Eso se terminó en el momento en que Hiashi la devolvió a la realidad.

Neji la miró. Ahora sí, ése era el adiós... No lo soportaba pero ya no le quedaba de otra... Rozó esta vez él los labios de la castaña y ella sonrió con la cara empapada de lágrimas, para luego salir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente.

En la cocina de la mansión Uchiha era como si vieran a un fantasma.

_ ¿Y a ésta qué le dio? _ preguntó la pelirrosa al menor de los Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Sasuke le correspondió a su sonrisa y respondió un "Ni idea".

Y es que una sonriente Karin preparaba el desayuno a Hebi y Sakura. Y no iba pintarrajeada ni vestida como siempre, sino que incluso parecía buena y... ¿dulce? Llevaba un vestido blanco de asillas gruesas y escote balconet y unos tacones de al menos catorce centímetros también blancos. El cabello de color rojo fuego lo llevaba en una coleta alta con una cinta de color blanco.

Ante Sakura se presentó un plato de tortitas con sirope y nata.

_ Karin-baka... ¿Qué te fumaste? _ preguntó mientras miraba el plato devorándolo con la mirada.

_ ¿Are? Nada, ¿por qué? _ dijo ella haciendo quién sabe qué en el poyo de la cocina.

_ Estás... Amable _ dijo Sasuke con algo de sorpresa.

_ Yo soy así _ dijo mientras ponía ante él unas tostadas con mantequilla y un té humeante.

_ Mentira _ dijeron Juugo, Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

_ ¿Mentira qué? _ preguntó Suigetsu que venía con una sonrisa en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos.

_ Ella no es amable _ dijo Juugo con confianza señalando a Karin que volvía a estar en el poyo.

Suigetsu alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella por detrás haciendo que ella parase bruscamente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Eres o no eres amable?

_ Depende, cara pez.

_ Ya decía yo, zanahoria.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y le entregó un bol con cereales de miel y leche. Los demás los miraron extrañados pero Sakura fue la que se dio cuenta más allá de la escena...

_ Oe, Sui-kun _ llamó la pelirrosa con malicia.

_ ¿Hai, Sakura-chan?

_ Anoche se les oyó _ en realidad se lo estaba inventando.

Suigetsu empezó a toser, ya que se había atragantado y se había sonrojado; y a Karin se le había caído un bol de cereales que le llevaba a Juugo y se había puesto roja como un tomate.

_ Ajá, así que: era ESO _ dijo la chica dándoles a entender a Juugo y a Sasuke.

_ ¿Eso? _ preguntaron a la vez ambos mirándola.

_ Ustedes decidieron admitir la realidad.

_ ¿Realidad? _ preguntó Karin con evidente curiosidad.

_ SE AMAN.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Ya que...

FLASHBACK

_ Pelo chicle esa me va a... _ empezó intentando seguir a Sasuke y Sakura.

_ Para _ Suigetsu la agarró del brazo y hizo que volteara a verle.

_ ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!

_ No puedes seguir así para toda la eternidad. En realidad no amas a Sasuke.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Le adoras porque te salvó aquella vez. Se acabó. Se lo debías y ya cumpliste.

_ ¿Qué problema tienes? _ Karin lo miró como si estuviera loco.

_ TÚ.

El peligris la besó con furia y ella se dejó llevar hasta que terminaron entre jadeos en la habitación de ella después de sin querer o verdaderamente queriendo haberse dicho un suave "te quiero".

FLASHBACK ENDS.

_ Bueno... Ustedes también... _ comentó Juugo acariciando con un dedo la cabeza de uno de sus pajaritos.

Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con evidente sorna. También ellos habían tenido su noche de pasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche antes de una boda.

La había buscado por toda la villa y no la había encontrado. A Shikamaru sólo se le ocurrió la última posibilidad: los hoteles de la villa. Después de mirar en más de cincuenta habitaciones de todos los hoteles de la villa, encontró a quién buscaba. Con un yukata verde y las puntas del pelo echando pequeñas gotitas de agua, era obvio que acababa de salir del baño.

Shikamaru entró y la vio de frente. Ella tiró el pequeño frasco de perfume que tenía en sus manos blanquecinas y delicadas de la impresión.

_ Márchate, por favor _ fue lo único que pudo articular con voz temblorosa.

_ Temari... Sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado un momento... Yo...

Temari decidió recoger los trocitos del frasco de cristal. Shikamaru se acercó y recogió también algunos con cuidado. Entre los dos dejaron los pedazos en la cómoda. Él no era capaz de verla a los ojos. Le dolía demasiado lo que veía en ellos: decepción, soledad, fracaso... Pero sí podía ver sus manos que ahora reposaba sobre la madera del mueble. Los segundos empezaron a notarse cuando un pequeño charco de líquido rojizo y brillante empezó a formarse bajo la mano derecha de la rubia.

Shikamaru, por fin, se atrevió a coger su mano y acercarla a su boca. Con la lengua trazó la línea de la que fluía la sangre de la embajadora. Dejó caer la mano de la joven cuando terminó.

_ La saliva cicatriza...

_ Ahum...

_ Sé lo que piensas.

Temari lo miró con cara de "¿en serio?".

_ Que está mal que yo esté aquí. Que está mal que no te haya hecho caso cuando me acabas de pedir que me fuera. Que está mal haber cogido tu mano, la mano con el anillo de tu compromiso. Que...

_ Kami, Shikamaru... En verdad, no entiendes lo mucho que me cuesta estar a tu lado ahora, y desde que sé que me caso...

_ Pues no pero...

Temari de repente tomó su pose enfadada. Ya la situación no cedía más. Sabía que hacer lo que iba a hacer en este momento era como disparar una bala de plata contra un lobo, pero... Como diría el juez en el siguiente día: " Que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Y estaba claro que callada, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿En serio preguntas? ¡Kami! ¡Shikamaru es que NO lo ves! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡Me caso MA-ÑA-NA! ¡MAÑANA! ¡Y lo único que eres capaz de hacer es ayudarme a recoger los cristales de un perfume!

_ ¡Mujer, qué más quieres!

_ ¡Que me digas por qué! ¡Míralo y dime por qué! _ esto último lo dijo plantándole el anillo delante de la cara.

Shikamaru cogió el anillo y vio cómo la rubia sólo era capaz de agachar la cabeza con... ¿arrepentimiento? Suponía que sí. Miró la pieza, tal y como ella le había dicho y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con rapidez y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. El anillo tenía una inscripción dentro: NARA SHIKAMARU.

Botó la pieza sin ningún remordimiento y la cogió de la cintura alzándola, fusionando de esa forma sus labios y sus almas dañadas por el orgullo, la pérdida y el amor que ahora sí era correspondido.

Pronto la necesidad de estar con el otro se hizo más fuerte y él cayó sobre ella en la cama.

Besos en el cuello, los hombros, las clavículas... Quedaron marcados en sus cuerpos, por el otro.

Temari reprimió el quejido de dolor al perder su inocencia mordiendo el hombro de Shikamaru y clavando las uñas en sus bíceps.

Él supo en ese momento que era el primero y decidió que por lo que más quería, que era esa mujer que ahora tenía en ese momento en sus brazos dormida al estar agotada, no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera...

_¿Y qué os pareció mis angelitos XD? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review. Quizá esta vez tarde incluso más en subir porque señoras y señores, ya empecé las clases ;)_

_ Ya queda menos para EL FINAL. Je, je, je_

_ Besos con sabor a helado de TEMARISKATER_


	9. Capítulo 9: Cómo caímos en la trampa

_Espero que os guste ^ ^ TEMARISKATER_

**Capítulo 9: Cómo caímos en la trampa**

El día de una boda

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! _ gritó la pelirrosa desde la cocina, donde junto a Karin preparaba el desayuno.

_ ¡Cara pez! ¡Juugo! _ gritó a su vez la pelirrosa.

_ ¡Como tenga que subir allá arriba no les va a gustar! _ amenazó Sakura y en menos de treinta segundos estaban los tres sentados a la mesa aún en pijama.

_ Buenos días, vagos.

_ Buenos días, Karin-chan _ saludó Juugo.

_ Hey, zanahoria.

_ Hey, cara pez.

_ ¿Y se supone que ustedes están juntos? _ comentó Sakura para reírse un rato.

_ ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que sea como tú, pelo chicle? ¡"Sui-kun"! ¡"Sui-kun"! _ imitó haciendo poses típicas de la pelirrosa.

_ ¡No me saques de mis casillas! ¡No estoy de humor!

La pelirrosa aventó contra la mesa su bol con cereales y empezó a comer.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? _ le preguntó Suigetsu a Sasuke.

_ Hoy es la boda del Hyuuga con Temari. Y la verdad: a ninguno de los dos nos hace gracia.

_ Cierto... Era hoy... Deberemos ir, supongo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten se había pasado la noche despierta aferrada a su almohada, que ahora estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

Su mejor amiga se casaba con el hombre al que ella amaba. Por supuesto que no la culpaba, porque la estaban obligando a hacerlo, pero en cierto modo la envidiaba. Tendría para siempre a un hombre bueno, algo frío y poco cariñoso, pero que la cuidaría y la respetaría...

Y para mayor índole, tendría que ser ella la que lo llevara al altar y lo entregara a otra... Gracias a Kami, Taro estaría ahí para que no se desplomara en medio de la boda...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru hacía algunas horas que había dejado a Temari en el hotel.

FLASHBACK

_ No dejaré que te cases con él _ dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a la pared de en frente mientras su mejilla estaba apoyada en la cabeza de la rubia.

Temari sabía que no tenía remedio, pero que conociéndolo como lo conocía a no ser que lo parara no se retractaría. Ella era la única que podría pararle. Por eso se separó un poco de él para verlo directamente a los ojos.

_ Shikamaru... Yo... Tú sabes que yo te amo pero... Por más que quiera no va a poder ser, y lo sabes casi tan bien como yo, así que... Por favor, te RUEGO, que no hagas nada. Prométemelo.

_ No puedo prometerte eso. Lo sabes.

_ Shika... Por mí. Si me quieres...

_ Yo no te quiero _ la interrumpió _, yo te amo.

_ Pues bien, si en verdad me amas tal como me has hecho ver, promete que no intentarás nada.

_ Lo prometo... _ suspiró el chico viendo esos profundos mares que tenía la chica por ojos, de ese brillante color agua marina.

FLASHBACK ENDS

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al atardecer, en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga, lugar de celebración de una boda

Tenten había tomado del brazo al Hyuuga y lo había llevado hasta el altar, y se había colocado en su posición.

Para Neji, ella estaba tan hermosa. Era casi inimaginable el pensar que tendría que alejarse de ella para siempre pero era así. Tenten llevaba su cabello en sus dos chongitos con unas horquillas en los lados. Su vestido era largo y no se le veían los pies de un color granate palabra de honor con encaje hasta la cintura donde empezaba a tomar forma la falda del vestido, ya que por arriba era apretado, como si fuera un corsé. En su cuello descansaba una gargantilla con trabajos en negro y granate a juego con unos pendientes de colgar.

De repente la gente se calló de golpe y porrazo. Temari había hecho su aparición, caminando al lado de Lee. Llevaba un vestido simple de manga corta que sólo dejaba ver sus clavículas y con falda hasta la rodilla con unos tacones gruesos de unos cinco centímetros de color blanco. En su cabello, que iba como siempre, estaba la tiara de la madre de Neji.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ceremonia era lenta y dolorosa, esa era la sensación que tenía Temari. Como odiaba todo esto... Sus hermanos estaban tan tranquilos viéndola así. Gaara con Matsuri. Él sí había podido elegir, ella no.

_ Bien, entonces, Subaku no Temari _ empezó la juez _ aceptas a...

_ ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS!

Temari, Neji, Tenten y Lee se giraron para ver a un Shikamaru con la respiración entrecortada, probablemente por la carrera que se había hecho.

Temari abrió los ojos a más no poder... ¿No se suponía que le había prometido que no haría nada?

Lo que Temari no sabía es que cuando Shikamaru había dicho "Lo prometo", había cruzado los dedos tras su espalda...

Al verlo así, Temari sólo recordó cuanto lo amaba y cuánto hacía que no se sentía tan feliz como la noche anterior. Ahí todo terminó.

Temari le sonrió y Shikamaru puso cara de no entender, pero aún así, todo afloró rápidamente.

La kunoichi se giró hacia la maestra de las armas con la sonrisa aún en el rostro. Tenten la miró con sorpresa.

_ Esta no soy yo _ anunció _. Y esto no debería llevarlo yo.

Temari retiró con extremo cuidado la tiara de su cabeza y la colocó delicadamente en la cabellera de la kunoichi que la miraba con los ojos rayados.

Temari miró a Neji y besó su mejilla, luego caminó con paso firme hasta Shikamaru.

_ Si queréis matarme, lo entiendo _ dijo mientras caminaba hacia él _. Si queréis estallar una guerra, así tenga que luchar hasta el mismísimo final yo sola, lo haré.

Temari agarró la mano del shinobi con firmeza, al igual que él devolvió el apretón.

_ Y yo con ella. Así caiga, lo que queremos va por delante esta vez.

Tenten agarró la mano de Neji y lo miró con complicidad, él asintió.

_ Y nosotros con ellos _ dijeron a la vez.

_ Ya habíais tardado mucho _ dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro . No pensábamos que llegarais hasta aquí... Por cierto, Hiashi, una apuesta es una apuesta: me debes el equipamiento de los AMBU de dos años.

Todos se quedaron como piedras. ¿De qué hablaban?

_ ¿Q-Qué está...? _ empezó Neji.

_ ¿...p-pasando? _ concluyó Temari.

_ Sabíamos que por vuestros propios medios no ibais a deciros lo que sentíais así como así _ empezó el Kazekage que se acercó a su hermana para susurrarle_: perdónanos.

_ Así que decidimos hacernos los malos de la película, hasta poneros en esta situación límite _ siguió Tsunade.

_ Y sólo buscábamos vuestra felicidad, y no había otra forma _ terminó Hiashi poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

_ ¡¿QUÉ? _ estalló toda la congregación cuando pudo digerir la noticia.

_ Lamentamos las molestias _ dijo Tsunade con solemnidad.

_ Y encima apostasteis _ dijo Tenten mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, dando gracias a que todo hubiese sido así_. Aún así... Arigato, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama.

_ Concuerdo con ella... _ suspiró Neji resignándose.

_ En cambio yo no _ dijo Temari _. No me puedo creer que me hicierais esto... Sobretodo tú _ miró a su hermano con desdén.

_ Temari... _ su hermano simplemente sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así. La conocía. Pero..._ … De nuevo, perdóname.

Temari lo miró furiosa y desvió la mirada con decepción.

_ Temari..._ oyó el susurro de Shikamaru.

Y eso fue lo último que oyó antes de notar sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Su rostro se sonrojó, pero le correspondió, y poco a poco sus músculos se fueron destensando y su enfado desapareciendo...

_Bien, así que la culpa había sido de los viejos, je,je,je. Ahora el epílogo. _

_ TEMARISKATER_


	10. Epílogo: Cómo terminamos como en los cue

**Epílogo: Cómo terminamos como en los cuentos de hadas.**

Hacía tres meses de la boda de Neji y Tenten, que se celebró segundos después del increíble beso del shinobi de las sombras y la kunoichi del viento, que cómo no, fue la madrina de la boda.

Hoy, era Shikamaru el que esperaba en el altar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. La madrina de su boda, Tenten, con un vestido rosa con sus tacones dorados, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. La maestra de las armas acarició suavemente su barriga por encima del vestido que era ajustado hasta sus senos y ahí caía, justo donde empezaba su barriga, algo abultada por su embarazo.

Neji la veía de cerca. Era increíble. Hacía cuatro meses jamás se hubiese atrevido siquiera a rozar intencionadamente en un intento de caricia a la castaña, y hoy, tres meses después de su boda, esperaba un hijo junto a ella... Sería la madre perfecta, él lo sabía. Era dulce, tierna, amable, con carácter, pero lo cuidaría y amaría... Tendría la familia que siempre quiso y todo se lo debía a ella... A ella y a Hiashi, aunque no lo pareciera, en verdad le agradecía en el alma lo que había hecho y se lo debería para la eternidad.

La congregación se silenció abruptamente. Al lado del Kazekage de Suna venía su hermana: "la novia". Temari estaba hermosa. Así la describió Shikamaru, aunque también pensó que el adjetivo se le quedó corto.

La rubia llevaba un vestido blanco como los de las princesas, las princesas de cuento. Hasta la cintura el vestido era un ajustado y rígido con encajes en relieve de palabra de honor. Al final de esa parte, comenzaba la falda con mucho vuelo y muchas capas. Los zapatos no se le veían, pero eran una manoletinas blancas con encaje. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes de encaje muy finos que tenían un pequeño pliegue volante hasta pasar un poco las muñecas.

Cuando se llegó hasta él, Gaara le cedió su mano. Ella le sonrió con la sonrisa especial, esa que sólo era para él, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, ambos dieron el "sí" y la fiesta comenzó. Ahí todos, felices... Sasuke viendo la fiebre de las bodas se animó a proponérsele a Sakura, para empezar porque jamás había perdido su sueño de reconstruir su clan y segundo, porque la amaba.

Naruto e Hinata bailaban felices. Por fin Hiashi había aprobado su relación.

Suigetsu y Karin seguían como siempre: discutiendo por lo más mínimo; aún así, terminaban besándose.

Neji y Tenten estaban tan tranquilos sentados, ya que él no quería que ella hiciera esfuerzos. Si le pasara algo a su amor, la única que lo hacía feliz al 100% no se lo perdonaría.

En cuanto a Shikamaru y Temari, ambos estaban en el jardín trasero de los Nara mirando el cielo nocturno cogidos de la mano.

_ ¿Qué pasará ahora? _ preguntó Shikamaru sonriendo.

_ No lo sé pero si he estado segura de algo en mi vida, es esto. Y algo más de lo que estoy segura, es que cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños...

Shikamaru la estrechó contra él y Temari escondió su cabeza entre el fornido pecho del chico y sus trabajados brazos. Si querían, podrían estar así para siempre...

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Y quiero agradecer especialmente a __**Nonahere**__ y __**Umeki-Nara**__ que siempre han comentado, en cada capítulo, religiosamente. Bueno, y a __**Mei Nara**__ también, aunque esté desparecida. Je, je,je._

_ Un beso, TEMARISKATER_


End file.
